


Madly in Love

by Mincci



Series: Madly in Love [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BillDip, Dark, Dipper kills a man, Happy Ending, Human Bill Cipher, Insane Dipper Pines, Knives, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Abusive Relationship, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Bill Cipher, Sexual Content, Smut, Violence, bill cipher as the joker, bill is 26, but its still pretty chaotic, cross dressing, curse words used, dipper is 22 in this, dipper is kind of out of character for this, dipper pines as harley quinn, forgot that, im sorry, not really a daddy kink though i promise, oh wait there's mentions of blood in the first chapter too, possible mentions of blood in later chapters, suicide squad crossover, use of the word daddy here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mincci/pseuds/Mincci
Summary: A Suicide Squad crossover with Gravity Falls.Bill Cipher had always been one to fear as one of America's most notorious villains, if not the most dangerous one of all. While his fire manipulation abilities are impressive, it's his insanity that often gets people killed. He was an impossible puzzle that no one could figure out. It was his unpredictability that had lead him to being the king. Of course what was a king without his queen?Dipper Pines had been Cipher's psychiatrist, many years ago when he had been put into his care. However instead of curing him, he fell madly in love with him. So when the king finally gained a lover to call his queen, both equally as mad and dangerous, something had to be done. Catching Dipper and locking him into a prison located in Gravity Falls, Oregon, seemed like a good start.His sapling had been taken away from him. They had taken him, taken his queen, and locked him up in a tight cell far away from Bill's reach. Or so they thought. Bill was pissed. He was going to find his queen and when he did, he would reign Hell. After all, nobody disrespected his queen.





	1. How The Queen Came To Be

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say that all of my fanfictions have been pure with as much fluff as possible. It's my specialty! However, I wanted to try something different this time. I figured it'd be good to stray away from the normal genre that I write and try to do something more dark.
> 
> When I finally watched Suicide Squad, I fell in love with the way they portrayed Joker and Harley's relationship...for the most part. I know that in reality, Joker is actually really abusive to Harley, and while admittedly, I don't know much about them or heroes in general, I'm not very fond of abusive relationships. 
> 
> So with this fanfiction, I'm making Dipper and Bill's love chaotic, but still genuine. Though it still goes without saying that this fanfiction may contain some messed up content and I HIGHLY SUGGEST you read through the tags.
> 
> Oh, one last thing! When the story shifts over to italics, that means you're taking a look into a flashback, just in case it isn't clear.
> 
> Disclaimer: Gravity Falls and Characters (c) Alex Hirsch. Suicide Squad (c) DC Entertainment

....Silence.

Everything around him was..silent. Far too much for his tastes. It made Bill shudder with uneasiness, yet he couldn't find himself to do anything about it. Instead, he simply sat on the carpeted ground beneath him, his golden eyes skimmed over one of the beautifully sharpened knives that laid across from him. His fingers twitched in anticipation as he made a slow reach for it. The knife looked so..tempting..as it shined in front of him, practically urging, no, pleading him to pick it up and-

"-Sir."

The sound of his door clicking and opening brought Bill to attention. He withdrew his hand, and with quick speed, pulled out his revolver pistol, as a figure slowly came into view. His aim was steady, his finger just mere seconds away from pulling the trigger.

Despite his clear threat, the other remained unfazed, as if it were a daily occurrence for him. Though this didn't stop him from proceeding with extreme caution, not wanting to test Bill, as he slowly sunk down to the one of the stairs' steps.  
  
Bill locked eyes with the man before him, panting as his heart beat began to settle. The blonde took a few labored breaths, before scoffing. At what, the man wasn't quite sure. He didn't bother to ask at this point, and instead simply watched as Bill put his pistol away.

"Where is he." It wasn't a question. No, it was a demand, and if Tad hadn't known any better, he wouldn't have chosen his next words carefully. When dealing with Cipher, one must always proceed with absolute vigilance, as the man's insanity had absolutely no limits. One wrong move, and it would be game over for him.

"It's..complex." Tad said simply. A quick glance around made him realize how poorly Cipher's current state of mind was. Then again, it shouldn't have surprised him, given Cipher's rather..unique mental instability, especially considering their situation. If anything, it should have been expected, but yet Tad couldn't deny that Cipher had always left him surprised. Not even he could have foreseen the hundred of knives that surrounded the blonde. He noticed, upon further inspection, that they were placed into a symmetrical order. Each knife had the blade pointed at Cipher. Even more so, Tad could just barely make out a broken picture of Cipher's beloved queen beside him, with two pine tree scented candles burning next to it. To top it all off, black, smudged ink, was scribbled across the walls in a disorderly style. He attempted to make the words out, only to give up upon realizing that they were not simple English, but rather heavily coded ciphers. It appeared to him that a variety of them had been used..Caesar, templar, polyalphabetic, Rosicrucian, even Illuminati ciphers. God knows how many else he had used or what they said behind the codes.

"It's not just him, Cipher." Tad continued, his attention returning back onto the crazed blonde. "Everybody is disappearing. Kryptos, Pyronica, Eight Ball, Teeth..All of them. Rumor is that a new law has been placed."

Bill sighs tiredly at this. His head lulls back, cold emotionless eyes gazing onto the picture of his sweet little Dipper that he had drawn onto the ceiling with his own blood. "Tell me."

"...If your crime rate has reached a specific level, if the law feels as though you're far too dangerous for society to handle, they send you to a prison in this isolated town called Gravity Falls in Oregon. It's heavily guarded with only the highest of trained national security guards. That's where he is."

Gravity Falls...the name struck a chord within Bill. Where had he heard that name before? It was so important..Ah, yes, that's right. It was exactly in Gravity Falls where Bill had met his darling little Pine tree all those many years ago. Flashbacks flooded his mind as he recalled those beautiful days.

 

* * *

 

_"Well, well, well! If it isn't my favorite little sapling, Doctor Pines!" A high pitched, amused purr came from the blonde as he watched the slim brunette come inside and sit beside him. Dipper let out a small chuckle in response, shifting his glasses in place in an attempt to hide the blush that had without a doubt formed on his freckled cheeks._

_"Hello, Bill." Dipper offered him a small, infatuated smile. "How are you doing today?"_

_"Oh, well I certainly could be better." The joy in Bill's voice died out as the sick reminder of how every day he was confined in these prison walls, not being able to do a single thing about it considering they had locked his arms into a white jacket. Such a pity..though he supposed it was alright. After all, it wouldn't be that way for long if everything went according to plan. Cipher was a smart man though. His plans have never failed._

_He almost missed the sympathetic look that flashed in Dipper's doe eyes. "I'm sorry, Cipher, that they're treating you like this." Bill knew from genuine experience that Dipper had meant it too. Over their time together, Bill had learned everything there was to know about his lovely little Pine tree._

_The first thing was that, despite his job, Dipper actually had a soft spot for Bill. He wasn't a fan of how poorly his patients were treated, and felt as though they needed more freedom to express themselves. He had felt that with time, patience, and care, his patients could hopefully one day be cure of their insanity. So much so, that he had even put his complete trust into Bill, despite his great uncle's protests._

_Indeed, it was his relative Stanford Pines who had given Dipper the job. Ever since the brunet was little, he had dreamed of one day following after the man's footsteps and cure the world. Over the years, he had studied hard, with Sixer giving him special lessons on everything he needed to know in order to maintain a stable position at the Gravity Falls Insane Asylum. When the day came for him to finally begin his long awaited dream, Stanford had made the mistake of entrusting Dipper into Cipher's care, much to Bill's fortune._

_At first, Dipper was meant to be nothing more than a tool for his escape. The boy was absolutely perfect for the job. He was smart, incredibly much so. Perhaps even more intelligent than Sixer was at his age. Yet he was inexperienced with the world and how it really worked. He was far too naive. Which made him the ideal candidate for the job Bill was to task him with. But first, he had to break Dipper of his sanity and remold him to his liking, and what better way to do so than by using the heart? Love, after all, was a vicious thing. He had sweet charmed him, made his sapling's heart all his so that he could twist it and play with it however he needed to in order to guarantee his escape._

_Every day that Dipper Pines had entered his cell in hopes of curing him, the two had bonded, and over time, Bill came to the point where he simply couldn't see Dipper as a necessary tool anymore, but rather, as the only person Bill could and would entrust with his own heart._

_The two fell in love. It wasn't part of Bill's original plans..but he could make it work._

_"It's fine, Pine tree. Not your fault after all!" Bill flashed him a toothy smile, which made Dipper's heart flutter._

_"W-well, I..um.." Dipper shifted in his seat, shaking his head to try and get rid of his nerves. "I brought you something, Bill."_

_Cipher couldn't help the deep, succulent purr that threatened to escape him. "So thoughtful, aren't you little tree? What is it?"_

_"I made this stuffed animal of you!" Dipper beamed, before pulling out a large stuffed triangle. It was yellow in color, with stubby black arms and legs, a single eye that represented Bill's symbol, the eye of providence. To top it off there was a rather cute bow-tie and a small black hat resting on its head. "Er..well..I mean, n-not really you o-of course!" The brunet chuckled nervously, reaching up to scratch at the back of his head. "It's just, I know you like triangles a lot, so..I came up with a design I thought you would like and had Mabel help me learn to sew so I could make this for you." He hesitated for a moment, but he put the plush on the table in front of him and placed it in front of Bill._

_Gold eyes skimmed over the soft material that made up the triangle. If he could, he would have reached over to stroke it. It was beautiful to look at, and Bill could tell right away that Dipper must have been practicing with his twin sister for quite some time in order to have it look as perfect as it did. "I love it, Pine tree." Bill cooed at him with an adoring smile. He didn't fail to miss the way Dipper's breath hitched at the sight._

_"Y-You do?"_

_"Of course! It was made by you after all, how could I not love anything you made for me?" Bill leans over the table, wanting so desperately to kiss those beautiful thin lips of his. If only he could, but these damned restraints kept him from pampering Dipper with his affection._

_Perhaps, now was the time._

_"Pine tree."_

_Dipper's gaze flicks up to meet Bill's, his head tilting, prompting him to continue._

_"I need you to bring me something."_

_"A-Alright." Dipper gave a slow, hesitant nod. "I'll get you anything you need."_

_Bill smirked at this. "I need you..to get me a machine gun."_

_"A..machine gun.." Dipper paled at the news. Bringing armed weapons to prison mates was far from allowed at the asylum, and it could cost him his job if he complied. But..Dipper took one quick glance at Bill and admired the way those golden eyes looked at him with such pride and love. It was hard for him to say no to that face. "You..want to break out of here?"_  
_"That's the plan, Pine tree."_

_The news brought a sudden feeling of emptiness. Bill was going to leave him. After all the time they spent together, Bill wanted to leave? Then again, he couldn't blame Cipher. The asylum was a dreadful, boring, place. Anyone sentenced here would have longed for the freedom of the outside world again. "And once you break out, will..will you be happy?"_

_Bill straightened his posture at this, his grin widening into one that rivaled the Cheshire Cat's. He knew he had won. He stood up then, making his way around the table to lean behind Dipper and leave a trail of peppered kisses along his neck, loving the way Dipper seemed to moan and shudder beneath him. "That will make me very happy, my little sapling."_

_"...Okay." Dipper whispered out, turning to look behind Bill with a small, sad smile of his own. "I'll bring you a gun tomorrow evening."_

 

* * *

 

 

_The next day was chaos in the Gravity Falls Insane Asylum. The news of an outbreak had spread all across the building, though the information on how was unknown. The only thing the guards did know was that their most dangerous patient had somehow gotten his hands on a machine gun and was shooting up the place. Cipher's security had been shot dead immediately, and his scheduled psychiatrist was nowhere in sight. They presumed Doctor Pines to have been dead as well, but that hardly mattered to them. The only important thing on their minds right now was getting Cipher back into his prison and making it out alive._

_Though this wasn't an easy task. Far from it, as Cipher had gone out of his way to break out dozens of the Asylum's most dangerous patients. Trying to subdue each one was nearly impossible. Gun shots could be heard as Cipher ruthlessly slaughtered anyone who dared stand in his way._

_Another mystery to the asylum's employees was how Bill had been able to contact his men, which resulted in them using explosives to break into the asylum in hopes of freeing their boss._

_Hundreds of men were sent at their disposal, one by one lining up to either free the other prisoners or to kill the guards, the doctors, the psychiatrists, anyone they could find in order to guarantee their escape. No consideration for who they might have been, what families they had, or the life they lived was taken. Anyone caught in the way was murdered instantly._  
_Which is why when Dipper was able to deliver the gun to Bill, the blonde informed him to stay put, as he didn't want Dipper to get hurt during the break out._

_Naturally, Dipper had listened to Bill and hid in his cell. Listening to Cipher was for the best anyways, as he figured anywhere else would be a dead giveaway and cause him to get killed, by either the patients or the guards, considering the fact that he was a traitor now._

_Unfortunately for him, he was found out not long after Cipher's break out had begun. At first, Dipper had no idea who the man in front of him was. He was unfamiliar, but closer inspection revealed a golden triangular emblem on the man's jacket and Dipper knew right away that this was one of the men that worked for Bill._

_"Doctor Pines?" The man, with strikingly black, combed hair and silver eyes walked up to him with an alarmingly amount of calmness considering their situation._

_Dipper's eyes widen in panic and instantly chose to backing into a corner when the man stepped closer. "S-Stay back!"_

_"Mr. Pines, I assure you that I mean you no harm. I was sent by Mr. Cipher."_

_"Bill?" The brunet gasped, his heart calming down instantly when the man informed him that he had no bad intentions._

_"He's charged me with the task of delivering you safely to him. Please, come with me. I will keep you away from harm. My name is Tad Strange, Bill's right hand man."_

_A sigh of both relief and utter joy escaped him. Bill still wanted to see him! The thought sent butterflies to his stomach, to which he nodded his head. "Lead the way, Tad."He agreed, following the man out the cell and into the halls._

_With Tad protecting him, Dipper was able to see just how skilled Cipher and his men truly were. Out of all the dead bodies that littered the floor, very few of them seemed to be working for Cipher. He realized, then, that Bill must have hired only the most well-trained men in all of America. Even seeing the way Tad worked his way through, helping the brunet sneak through the building and shooting any threat, seemed to be more planned for than Dipper originally gave credit for. Just how long has Cipher been planning his escape?_

_His thoughts were cut short when Tad spoke up after a life time of silence. "We're almost there, Mr. Pines." He whispered reassuringly. "He should be just up ahead."_

_Dipper gave a slight nod as they continued their journey, but froze as he was suddenly yanked back. His body hitting the concrete wall beside him as he grunted in pain. A tight grip found its way onto his neck, and Dipper found himself struggling to breathe._

_"It was you, wasn't it you sick fuck?!" One of the guards, whom Dipper recognized as Bradley, growled at him. "You're the one who helped Cipher escape! Are you fucking insane?! Do you realize what you've done? Now EVERYBODY'S in danger thanks to your foolish actions!"_

_Bradley's fist raised up and aimed for Dipper's face. The brunet winced, closing his eyes in anticipation and fear. The hit never came. Instead, a gun shot rang through his ears, and the grip that held Dipper's throat loosened, causing him to collapse in an attempt to get air back into his lounges again._

_"Mr. Pines, are you alright?" Tad asked, shoving the now dead body away from Dipper and helping the young man up._

_"Yes..I'm fine."_

_Before he could gather himself, however, a group of security came rushing down at the sound of a gunshot, giving away their position._

_"Shit-" Dipper yelped as Tad jerked him up and shoved the brunet behind him._

_"Go!" Tad yelled, firing at one of the guards closest to him. "I'll clean up here, Mr. Cipher is just up ahead! Go find him now!"_

_At first, Dipper was hesitant to leave the man, though that thought quickly dissipated as he remembered just how skilled Tad was. Right now, Dipper wasn't worried about him. He just needed to find Bill, and that was all that mattered. So he ran as fast as his legs could take him. His ears were ringing from the sound of the fight raging on around him, but he ignored it. Eventually, he caught sight of that familiar golden blonde hair, and Dipper found himself practically crying in relief when he finally found Bill._

_"Bill!" Dipper called out to him, running up to Cipher with pure joy in his eyes._

_Cipher's attention fixated on Dipper, making the younger pause in order to take the view in._

_All around him, a beautiful, deadly, shade of blue fire spread, wrecking havoc. It was at that moment that Dipper finally caught a glimpse of just how insane Bill truly was. The blonde's lips were curved into a toothy smile, to which Dipper could see impossibly sharp fangs glistening in the light. Though it was his eyes that gave it away. In all his life, Dipper had never seen someone look so...mentally insane, before. He had worked at the asylum for some time now, but even he had never seen something as dark to this degree._

_Bill's eyes flicked about madly, a surge of power growing inside of him. It wasn't often that he used his fire manipulation powers, but it felt absolute amazing when he did. So wonderful, that he threw his head back in a maniacal laughter. One that, while familiar to Dipper, was still somehow so foreign to him. Yet it wasn't necessarily a bad thing._

_In fact, that laughter actually brought a wave of calmness to flow through him. He had just looked death in the eye, and felt absolutely no fear._

_When Bill finally quieted down, he made his way over to Dipper, circling him like a predator would to their prey._

_"Do you see this, Pine tree?" Bill asked, creeping behind Dipper. A clawed hand reached up and cupped his face, urging Dipper to look around them. "Do you see the chaos that cradles us in its arms like a mother would a child?" Bill purred, licking the shell of Dipper's ear. His free hand trailed down Dipper's stomach, lifting his shirt up and trailing smooth circles into the beautifully pale skin of his stomach. It was nowhere near as pale as Bill's own, however. That was something he was going to have to change. Dipper was made in his image, he had made sure of that. Cipher already knew fairly well that Dipper had the same mental instability that he had. He just wasn't aware of it yet. All Bill needed to do was make him look the part and bring out the alluring insanity that resided in Dipper's head, feed it, and let it bloom into a beautiful deadly flower._

_Dipper practically moaned at the touch, nodding his head quickly. "It's beautiful."_

_"Of course it is." The brunet gasped when Bill turned him around and planted a firm, long overdue kiss to his lips. When the initial shock wore off, he found himself pressing against Cipher in return._

_"Tell me." Bill commanded in a low, deep voice. "Would you do anything for me?"_

_"Yes, Bill." Dipper whined when Bill pulled away. He hooked his arms around Bill's necks and kissed his cheek. "Anything, Bill."_

_"Would you kill a man for me?"_

_This made Dipper quiet. Bill wanted him to....kill someone? He wasn't sure he could really go through with that. Maybe, if it was someone he wasn't familiar with but..he knew all of the faces at the asylum fairly well. If Bill wanted him to kill someone who worked here, well, he wasn't sure he could. He would try at the very least._

_"Answer me Pine tree."_

_"I-I...I think so."_

_"You're not sure?" Bill hummed. He took the pistol from his holster and eased his Pine tree's palm open, placing the gun inside. "Oh, but I think you could. You have so much potential, Pine tree. So much." Cipher throws his head back in a laugh. "This silly little asylum isn't meant for you. No, far from it. You're not the kind to sit idly back in such a dull, dull place. You deserve far better than that, don't you think?"_

_"What are you trying to say?" Dipper furrows his brows, glancing up from the revolver to Bill._

_"What I mean is that if you can prove your loyalty to me, prove your devotion and undying love to me, I can turn you into something great..my queen." The words made Dipper's heart pound rapidly in his chest. His brown eyes widened as Bill pressed a soft kiss to his neck. "With you at my side, we can rule together with an iron fist. I'll train you, make you strong. People will learn to respect you. Fear you. They'll bow beneath our feet, little tree, and I can give you anything you could ever want."_

_It felt like a dream come true to Dipper. Being able to stay by Bill's side was all he wanted. To be able to freely love him. He'd do anything for this man._

_"Ah, you like it don't you? I can tell." Bill purrs, his arm wrapping around Dipper's waist to bring the man over to where Bill had chained a man to a pipe. Dipper hadn't even noticed him there._

_"All you need to do to make this dream a reality is prove your loyalty to me." His hands guide Dipper's own, tightening his grip on the pistol as he helped Dipper take aim. "So go on, kitten. Prove it to me. Kill him."_

_The man looked at Dipper with wide pleading eyes, shaking his head violently. His muffled screams went unnoticed by Dipper, as his fingers were placed on the trigger. "And...we'll be together if I do?"_

_"For all of eternity." Bill smirked._

_Dipper didn't need any more time to think. A loud bang could be heard from the hallway. The man's now lifeless form slumped, earning a pleased grin from the older man._

_"You made the right decision, Pine tree."_

 

* * *

 

"Sir?" Tad's voice shook Bill from his thoughts, bringing the man back into the present. "Sir, what should we do?"

"You said he's in Gravity Falls, correct?"

Tad gave an affirmative nod. "Yes, sir."

"Then he's with Stanford Pines."

"What? How can you be certain?" Tad furrowed his brows, giving Bill a look of doubt.

"Because it was Dipper's own sister who had taken him from me in the first place." Bill's lips curled up into a knowing smirk. "Bring the car up front. We're going for a little drive."  
At his order, Tad bowed before taking his leave. With the solitude that welcomed Bill again, the blonde fell back, laying on the floor. He clutched the broken frame of Dipper's picture close to his chest. A slow, deep, maniacal laughter escaped him. "Don't worry, sapling. Daddy's coming."


	2. Gangsta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse into more of Bill and Dipper's past together. Stanford and Mabel come to visit Dipper in his prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you're ready for this update! I put a lot of effort into this so hopefully you guys enjoy it ;)
> 
> Song recommended for this chapter: Gangsta by Kehlani (found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYWHbxLG6xs )
> 
> WARNINGS: Smut, blood, and mentions of violence.

_Two years ago.._

_Dipper's gaze focused on the gallons of ACE Chemicals, being mindful of where he stepped. One wrong move from this height could send him falling to his death if he wasn't careful. The factory he stood in was abandoned, though from the looks of it no one had bothered to do anything about the dangerous chemicals within it. It was just hours ago that Dipper had helped Bill escape from the Gravity Falls Insane Asylum. Bill had taken his hand after that, lead him to a helicopter that he had waiting for him, and before he knew it, they were here. For what, Dipper wasn't quite sure. One thing for certain was that his heart was still pounding from his previous actions._

_He couldn't believe he helped the man. Not even just helped him escaped, but he was the ultimate cause for the deaths of dozens of men. If he hadn't sneaked a gun in for Bill, everyone would still be very much alive. Dipper wouldn't have killed that man earlier either. Though he was glad he did._

_When he pulled the trigger, it felt as though a weight was lifted from his mind, one that had kept him struggling against society for years. As if it had been quietly residing in within him his whole life, forcibly put in the very back of his mind, until Bill had set it loose. It left him feeling...free. Overall, it was an amazing feeling. His first kill, as Bill had put it. According to him, Dipper was no longer a "virgin" in the eyes of morality._

_Seeing the blood run down the man's face when he had killed him sent Dipper in a fit of hysterical laughter, though he wasn't quite sure why. Something about it was just...funny! The way the man had pleaded him, like a bug beneath his shoe, to spare his life. A life that he, in that moment, had complete control over. He was the one who had decided the man's fate. That was what true control feels like._

_Being able to relish, to thrive, in the power that came with murder, was something Dipper could get used to._

_"Alright, Pine tree!" Bill's surprisingly smooth, yet excited voice came from behind him, startling Dipper from his thoughts. "Question, do you know what these," His gloved hand gestured to the gallons of slimy looking goo below them, "are? I give you three guesses! Don't disappoint me!"_

_The brunette's gaze lingered over the chemicals for another moment, before looking up to look at Bill's owns. He could see specks of a brilliant electric blue inside of the gold. They were beautiful. "ACE Chemicals." Dipper nodded at him. "Exposure to it can result in...rather drastic changes to your appearance, right?"_

_"Correct!" Bill laughed, swinging his arm around Dipper's back. "I knew I you were smart one! Proud of you sapling. Now, second question. Do you know why you're here?"_

_Dipper thought about it for a minute, but he just couldn't wrap his head around it. "No..I'm afraid not."_

_His answer of course caused Bill to hum, playfully swinging his cane. "Interesting. Well, guess I'll have to cut you a break and explain it to ya now won't I? Can I get a thank you for my rather kind generosity?"_

_"T-Thank you." Dipper flushed, feeling rather embarrassed now._

_"You're welcome!" The blonde said rather bluntly, much to Dipper's dismay. "The answer is rather simple! You're going to jump in there!" His grin had grown so much that Dipper doubted that the answer would have come across as alarming for others. Or perhaps he simply didn't care. It was hard to tell._

_"What?!" Dipper squawked. "But why?"_

_"Ah, ah, ah!" The older man looked at Dipper as if he was a toy that he couldn't wait to play with. "No shouting, Pine tree."_

_He could just barely resist the urge to roll his eyes at the blonde. Instead, he turned around to skim over the bubbling liquid. "But why?"_

_"You're going to be made in my image, pet." Bill growled, cupping Dipper's cheek hard enough to keep a firm grip on him, but not enough to cause him any harm. He reached for the glasses that rested on the bridge of Dipper's nose, taking them off. Thankfully for Dipper, they were just reading glasses, so he could still see fairly well without them._

_"I told you, didn't I? That I was going to make you into something better. Who you once were is dead. That old you is in the past. Now it's time for you to be reborn." At this time, Bill had placed one of his hands over Dipper's eyes, successfully blinding him. The hand wrapped around him didn't have a glove, but rather on the back of his palm stood an alluringly beautiful tattoo of the eye of providence, making Dipper appear as if he had only one eye._

_Bill's free hand, Dipper noticed, had trailed down to the brunette's thighs. He stroked smooth circles into the jeans, rubbing dangerously close to Dipper's crotch. The action resulted in a mewl from him. "B-Bill.." Dipper panted, his own hands reaching up to claw at the arm wrapped securely around his face._

_"If you're going to be by my side, little tree, you'll need to look the part. It's almost a shame, really, you're already so tempting." Bill smirked in his ear, tilting Dipper's head just slightly so that he had the freedom to kiss up his neck and lick the shell of his ear. "But I can't wait to see the new you. So what do you say, Pine tree? Are you ready to take this oath?"_

_Dipper could only shake in Bill's grasp. The tongue that licked across the skin of his neck and ear made him shudder with desire. He nodded dumbly. With the combined kisses and the strokes leaning towards his member, he couldn't think about anything but the insane man. Fuck..he was in for him deep. Dipper realized then that Bill was like an addictive drug that Dipper just couldn't live without. "I'm ready, Bill."_

_"Good." Bill slowly pulled himself back, turning to face Dipper with a sudden seriousness to his mood. He leaned on his cane with one leg crossed against the other. "Tell me. Would you die for me?"_

_"Of course." Dipper had said with an air of easiness that made Bill rethink his question._

_"No, no! Really think this through, Pine tree! Can't have you regret your actions later now can we?"_

_"I'll never regret them." Dipper's brows furrowed, his lips turning into a frown. Good. Dipper was serious about this._

_"Then would you live for me?"_

_At this, Dipper tilted his head in confusion. "Isn't that easier than dying?"_

_Bill blinked at him for a moment, before roaring in laughter. "Oh kid! You're too good! Such innocence you have. Ho, I can't wait to break that out of you, see you turn as dark as me. It'll be a sweet reward, won't it? Even after all this time you still think the world isn't a bitter place. Trust me, kid. There are things worse than dying."_

_"Like..what?"_

_"Another question for another time." Bill waved his hand dismissively. "You'll understand what I mean eventually. Just answer the question."_

_"Yes." Dipper answered truthfully again. He still had some doubt in Bill's words, but he decided he trusted the man. Bill was more experienced with the world than he was, after all._

_"Now, heed my words carefully. Temptation becomes seduction, morality is irrelative, intentions are truth, insanity is knowledge, corruption is purpose."_

_As instructed, Dipper listened carefully, making sure to think his words through. "Repeat that phrase back to me, but in your own words. I want to make sure that you truly understand what I'm saying."_

_"I- Okay." Dipper thought for a moment, trying to wrack his brain for an answer. "Lust is desire, which..then becomes power. If you succumb to it and learn from it, eventually it will be you who lures people in. Virtue means nothing for our chosen life style. For us...it's a weakness. People's words mean nothing, but rather their actions and intentions. Their words are sugar coated lies that hide the ugly truth. Yet the body language and the actions people reveal shows all that is hidden to us, if you only have the knowledge and capability to read it. The human mind was never meant to understand everything. The universe is simply too vast for us to wrap our minds around. With every answer, there's a question, but not every question has an answer. If it were possible for the human brain to fully grasp the secrets of the universe..well..we'd go insane. Finally, um.." The last one was rather hard for him to think of an answer for. "Laws are meant to subdue us. Rules were meant to control us. So that we don't take power over those in charge. Only people who have a wild heart will rise up, disobey, and become someone who cannot be ruled. But without laws, there is chaos...which gives us a meaning to our lives."_

_Bill soaked up Dipper's response like music to his ears. "Perfect! Absolutely perfect!" He threw his head back in a maniacal laugh. "I KNEW YOU WERE THE ONE, KID!" He then picked Dipper up into his arms and swung the brunette around._

_"You're PERFECT!" He beamed before placing a deep kiss on Dipper's lips. The younger man gasped into him, allowing Bill's tongue to slip into the brunet's mouth. Dipper's eyes slid close, welcoming the older man in. His tongue fought against Bill's, the two battling out for dominance. While Dipper held his own fine, Bill ultimately took control as he explored the younger's mouth, a sweet new territory that belonged only to him._

_Eventually the two pull back with a gasp. Dipper had just barely registered the fact that he was in Bill's arms with the man leaning them closer to the ground._

_"You're going to be a wonderful addition to my life, sapling." Bill smirked, his fingers intertwining with Dipper's before he suddenly yanked Dipper upwards, swirling the man out with his arm stretched, before hooking him back in. "Go. Make me proud. Show me the NEW YOU!"_

_Dipper panted heavily, his grin widening so much that he thought his face would split into two. The thought made him laugh crazily. He never figured he was capable of doing so, but it felt fitting. His low pitched, loud cackling mixed in with Bill's in complete harmony._

_When he was free of Bill's grip, Dipper took it upon himself to walk over to the edge of platform he was on. He glanced back at Bill one last time, smiling back when the blonde urged him excitedly. That was all he needed._

_He took one step back, and then he was falling. His body felt limp, and he didn't dare try to move. It felt as though he had been falling forever. A quick glance up, and he could see Bill looking over the edge with a pleased smirk. In that second, Dipper could feel his body colliding with the chemicals, and everything went black._

_Bill watched as his little Pine tree fell into the ACE Chemicals. He had expected Dipper to come back up, but after a few moments, he realized that was likely not going to happen. So, with that thought aside, Bill grunted. He took his brick patterned jacket off, tossing it to the side before he dived head first into the chemicals after Dipper._

_For just a few seconds, it had seemed as though time had stopped, until Bill had burst out. His normally clean appearance now slicked with the slime as he held Dipper in his arms. The man was breathing, but just barely. So, Bill did what he naturally would do. His clawed hand reached up to cup Dipper's face before smashing their lips together, getting Dipper's heart to pump at a normal pace._

_Dipper's eyes shot open, a heavily needed gasp escaped him as he pulled back from Bill for a moment to gather his breath. When his breathing was regulated, he looked up at Bill with a small smile. "How do I look..?" He whispered bumping their foreheads together._

_"You look beautiful." Bill cooed, wiping some of the excess slime from Dipper's skin and admiring the now strikingly pale skin, just as his was. "Flawless, even. I can't keep my hands off you." His grin grew impossibly wide before his free hand unbuttoned Dipper's dark blue dress shirt, revealing his perfectly pale chest. Bill couldn't stop himself from latching onto a perky nub, rolling it between his teeth, causing Dipper to whine._

_The older man purred at the delightful sounds his little kitten was making. "Daddy's got you, sapling." Bill chuckled, his tongue slipping out to lick the nipple roughly. Dipper's eyes slid close, his hands reaching up to tangle themselves into Bill's now messy, slicked, hair. "Bill.." He moaned, urging the man to continue._

_"Getting excited already, kid?" Bill chuckled. Though before they could go further, Bill had swam over to the edge of the gallon that they sat in. Helping Dipper out first, Bill jumped to the ground with a thud, reaching up to take Dipper's hand in his own as the brunette leaped quite literally into his arms._

_The impact caused the blonde to fall rather ungracefully onto the floor with Dipper pinned on top of him. "You have a little something on your face, Bill." Dipper purred, hands reaching up to pull Bill's face close to his. "Let me get it." He then planted a firm kiss to the other's lips, trying to clean the chemicals off of him._

_Of course Bill went along with this, kissing back with as much passion as the brunette. His arms snaked around Dipper's waist, his hands cupping his ass and giving it a firm squeeze. His knee bent up slightly, causing Dipper to straddle the man with his legs on either side of the blonde's hips with Bill's knee rubbing against his clothed erection. "You want this, Pine tree?" Bill chuckled. By now his hands were working Dipper's zipper down, causing his cock to spring free._

_"God..please.." Dipper moaned and squirmed beneath his touch, trying to get those beautifully clawed hands to wrap around him, though unfortunately for him, Bill wanted to keep teasing._

_"Not God, kid. Name's Bill Cipher!" He chuckled, sitting up. "If you want it so much, show me. Work for it." He licked his lips._

_Dipper rolled his eyes at Bill's interruption, but worked Bill's member free from the cloth restricting it nonetheless. Oh, he'll work for it alright._

_With that thought in mind, Dipper leaned down, nuzzling at Bill's member seductively. His tongue slipped out to roll over the head first, coating it with his spit before flicking his tongue across the slit. Bill had groaned beneath him, tilting his head back as he lightly thrust his hips against Dipper's mouth, urging him to go on._

_So, Dipper did. He rolled his tongue over the veins of his cock, lapping at it as if it were a sweet treat. He was inexperienced, that much was certain, though Bill didn't seem to mind. Once the member was slicked up, Dipper took Bill's dick into his mouth. He bobbed his head slowly, his jaw struggling to open wide enough to take the man in. He was huge, now that Dipper thought of it._

_He just barely registered Bill's hands in his hair, yanking him down until he was throat deep into him. Dipper gagged at the sudden intrusion, but he tried to adjust. "Fuck, Pine tree. Keep it up.." Bill moaned as Dipper picked up the pace. His movements were rough and sloppy, but it was enough to get the job done._

_One particular bob of his head caused Bill to curse. "FuCK!" He growled, slamming Dipper's head forth before he came, his cum spilling into Dipper's mouth. Dipper lapped it up, swallowing as much as he could take. It was bitter, and rather horrible in taste, but he couldn't find himself to care. It was too addictive. He pulled away slowly, his thumb reaching up to wipe some of the semen off of his cheek before licking it in front of Bill._

_"You were amazing, Pine tree." Bill growled possessively, lifting Dipper up and roughly shoving him against the wall, causing the brunet to yelp in protest. "Allow me to pay back the favor!" He beamed before pressing his fingers against Dipper's mouth. "Suck. Unless of course you WANT this to hurt!" Bill tilted his head, smiling crookedly. "Now THAT would be fun! Tell me kid, do you want it to hurt?"_

_"Please, Bill." Dipper gazed up at him with half lidded eyes, a gleam of lust flashing through them. "I want it to hurt, I can't wait anymore. I've wanted this for so long, please!"_

_"Poor thing." Bill laughed, slipping his sapling's pants and boxers off, before pulling his own down. "Spread those pretty legs of yours for me, darling." Dipper complied naturally as Bill lifted him up, wrapping his legs around his waist and attempting to spread his thighs as wide as possible._

_A loud scream resonated against the walls as Bill gave one quick thrust and suddenly he was inside of Dipper, stretching him impossibly wide. The pain caused tears to roll down his cheek as Dipper tried to adjust, but with Bill's size and this being Dipper's first time, it was difficult._

_"Shh," Thankfully Bill was kind enough to pause and give Dipper the chance to relax. "Just let me know when I can move." He bumped their heads together, ignoring the sweat that rolled down Dipper's face as he kissed his cheek soothingly._

_All Dipper could do was nod, panting heavily. They had stayed in that position for quite some time, until finally the brunette had felt it was safe enough to continue. "Y-you..can move now.." He grunted, giving the blonde a nod of encouragement._

_That was all Bill needed. With Dipper's back pressed up against the wall, Bill started thrusting in and out of him. He started off slowly, much to Dipper's joy. For the first few minutes, Dipper had only made pained whimpers, but as he adjusted, he found himself mewling just a bit. The pain was still there, and God did it hurt, but it was becoming more bearable now. Enough for Dipper to start to enjoy the way the pain resonated inside of him._

_Perhaps he was becoming a bit of a masochist under Bill's influence. Or maybe he always had been one. He wasn't sure._

_"You feel so good, kid." Bill threw his head back, groaning at the sinfully tight, warm heat that trapped him inside, practically begging to milk him out. With time, the older had started to pick up the pace. His thrusts going from slow and steady, to eventually rough and rapid, not set into a specific rhythm._

_"Bill..!" Dipper moaned, his eyes squeezed shut as he bounced against him. His hands reached up to tangle in Bill's hair, bringing the man's face closer so that his lips could crash into his. Their teeth clacked together in a rough, wet, sloppy kiss. Tongues rubbing against each other as Bill buried himself deeper and deeper into the younger. One particular thrust caused Dipper to moan at the top of his lungs. His vision started to blur as he practically saw stars._

_"Found it." Bill pulled back and purred against Dipper's neck, nipping at the skin. He was fairly certain that he could do this all day and never grow tired of the way Dipper mewled beneath him like a kit. Once he found his Pine tree's sensitive bundle of nerves, he started to pound against them, roughly abusing his sweet spot. The action made Dipper writhe in both pleasure and pain. A sight that made Bill's cock twitch._

_"B-Bill, I'm going to-!"_

_"Come for me, Pine tree." Bill cooed before biting down harshly against Dipper's neck, small drops of blood trailing down his neck as his neck eventually began to bruise. With one last thrust, Dipper had come undone, spilling his seed across his and Bill's chests, Bill following a few minutes after, as Dipper had came a bit quickly, though it was alright for him, considering it was his first time._

_"Bill!"_

* * *

 

Dipper let out a gasp as he suddenly woke. He panted for a moment, eyes skimming over his surroundings. The sight of his cage's bars in front of him jogged his memory. That's right..he had been captured and brought back to Gravity Falls. Back to where it all started with him and Bill.

The thought sent him laughing as he swung against the make shift swing he had made using the torn up cloths of what was once his pants and shirt, now just remaining as mere shorts that just barely covered his thighs and a ripped tank top.

"What are you laughing at, Dipper?"

Chocolate brown eyes quickly shifted over to look at the older man in front of him. He wore a pained expression, one filled with guilt, shame, regret, and most of all, worry. Dipper merely giggled at this before hanging upside down. "Nothing!"

"Would you please get down from there?" The man sighed tiredly, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Your blood will rush to your head if you do that."

"Really? Sounds fun!" Dipper grinned, throwing his arms down to hang with him. "So what do I owe the honor of getting to see you again, Great Uncle Ford?"

Stanford's gaze sharpened into a glare. "You know exactly why I'm here, Dipper."

"Humor me, would you? I'm bored, Grunkle Ford. Jail isn't fun." He pouted, giving Ford a pleading look.

"Dipper, going to jail is what happens when you go against the law!" Stanford snapped, seemingly losing his patience. "What happened to you?  You used to be such a good boy..you never would have harmed anyone."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Dipper giggled, sitting up and leaned back against the swing, one knee propped up and the other stretched down. Ford could tell that over the years, Dipper had grown to be more than just a little bit flexible.

His answer only made Ford frown. Dipper was playing hard to get..Just like Cipher had been when he had entrusted him in Dipper's care. What a mistake that had been. He had put complete faith in Dipper but he underestimated Cipher. He never thought Dipper would have allowed the man to get into his thoughts like he had..but he should have expected it. While Bill's ability heavily rested in his fire manipulation skills, it had been known that Bill was a master of the mind too. Figuring him out was a puzzle, but for him, putting people's minds together and tearing them apart was just another game. He should have expected this.

"I know that Cipher has influenced you."

Ford's words seemed to have struck a chord within Dipper, as the brunette stopped twisting strands of his brown, pink, and blue hair in his hand idly. Instead, he jumped down from his spot on the swing and walked over to the bars of his cage. "Yeah? What gave it away?" He smiled sweetly at his uncle before leaning forward and licking one of the bars.

Stanford only sighed before shrugging his coat off. "Dipper, for the love of God, please just put this on."

"Aw, but why?" Dipper pouted, biting his lip as if Ford had just kicked his puppy.

"Because you're coming outside. We're scheduling you with your own psychiatrist to try and...cure you."

This caused Dipper to roll his eyes. "My sanity cannot be cured. It's a sickness of the mind," He grinned wickedly, his finger gesturing over to his head. "And not all illnesses can be cured, Grunkle Ford! That's something I learned over time. I'm fucked up! There's nothing you can do about it!" Dipper threw his head back in a crazed, wild laughter.

"Brother..please." A feminine voice came from behind Ford, as a woman entered his caged area. "Dipper, you're hurting us." Mabel gave him a sad look, her fists clenched over her heart as she tried not to cry.

"Sounds like a personal issue to me." Dipper hummed, letting go of the bars. "So how's it feel, Mabel? Knowing that you were the one who locked your very own brother behind these bars, never to see the light of day again? Sounds pretty wicked to me! Maybe you're not as good as you thought you were."

Mabel flinched at the words that spewed from her brother's mouth. "N-No..! I was just trying to help you!" She cried, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Please, Dipper! Look into my eyes and tell me you believe me!"

"Help?" Dipper spat out, sending a glare at his older twin. "Oh some help you gave me! You locked me up in this bleak prison and took me away from Bill!"

"He's BAD for you Dipper, why can't you see that?!" Mabel growled back, clenching her fists in anger.

"As if you would know. I've never been better, thanks to him. I mean, back with him I was loved, I was given everything I could ever ask for. Bill took care of me, and loved me, and I love him. Oh don't get me wrong, I still love you guys too!" He laughed. His words offered little comfort to the two. While Mabel was glad to know that he still loved them, it still left her heart twisting painfully. "But, is he really bad for me? I mean, you guys are the ones that locked me away, taking my freedom, AND the best thing that ever happened to me."

Mabel tried not to take his words seriously, but she couldn't help but sniff in her hands. Stanford put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Mabel, don't blame yourself. Cipher's messed with his head..and now he's trying to mess with yours. Don't give him that opportunity."

"I-I'll try not to, Grunkle Ford." Mabel looked up at him with a small nod, trying to offer a small smile.

"We'll get the old Dipper back, Mabel. I promise."

"Blablablablabla." Dipper rolled his eyes, using his hand as a false mouth to mimic the other. "You two are a lot more boring than I remember, but I guess that's to be expected of any sane person. Come on guys, where's the fun in this? At least make your job interesting! No need to be so serious. Why don't you come inside and we can..settle this properly?" He gave a mad, toothy grin before climbing back up onto his swing.

For a moment, Mabel had made a move to go inside as Dipper had instructed, but Stanford stopped him. "Don't, Mabel. It's not safe."

"What do you mean?"

Ford sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "He's dangerous. I don't want you going anywhere near him without my supervision."

"I can handle him myself, Ford." Mabel frowned at him, growing serious. "I'm the alpha twin, remember? I can take anything he throws at me."

"No, Mabel. You can't. Dipper's changed in more ways than you can imagine." Stanford looked up at Dipper, who was now watching the two with a knowing smirk. "Dipper..put four of my men in the hospital yesterday."

" _What?!"_ Mabel gasped, looking over at Dipper with bewilderment. "But how?! The Dipper I knew couldn't even open a bottle on his own!"

"This is serious." Ford stated rather calmly. "He broke one of my men's arms with just one hand, stole his dagger and stabbed another one in the eye, kicking another one across the face and breaking his jaw..and grabbing his gun from him before shooting the fourth one in the side. The other men..well..they didn't make it."

"Other men? You mean he harmed more than four?" Mabel couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. "How many more, Grunkle Ford?!"

"..I sent a total of nine men, Mabel. He brutally injured four and killed the other five."

During their exchange, Dipper had watched the two idly in his upside down position where he hung idly from his swing, with nothing but an amused smile on his face. When his sister had begun balling at the news of the men he had killed and hurt, he threw his head back, letting out a deep, low, scarring laughter that only someone who was absolutely mad could pull off.

Dipper couldn't wait to twist with their emotions. His new little play toys. At least, until Bill came to save him. Oh and he knew very well that he would. He brought a slim, sickening pale, finger up to his lips, tilting his head to the side and giving the two a crazed look. His other hand pointed to his head, giving it a small tap.

"Shh. You'll wake up the voices."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, so ends another chapter! This story was originally meant to be a one shot..then a 2 chapter story...but I love adding so much detail that it ends up a lot longer than I expected! Guess that's good for you guys, huh? 
> 
> Next chapter we'll be taking a deeper look into Bill and Dipper's insanity (:
> 
> Please kudos/comment/bookmark if you enjoy! Comments will really make my day <3


	3. A King's Queen is His One and Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse on Bill and Dipper's last interaction together, before he was caught and taken away to Gravity Falls, Oregon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, third chapter is here! There's not too much to this chapter, but we do get a look into how Dipper was captured. I spent all day working on it, so hopefully you guys like it!
> 
> Also, I'm sorry guys, but this chapter has not been edited for any mistakes so please forgive any possible errors! 
> 
> Warnings: Cross-dressing, pole dancing, violence.

_2 weeks ago.._

_Destination Unknown._

_Loud music blared throughout the club, bringing Bill's attention over to the side where a certain brunette was currently pole dancing on stage. He watched, admiring the way the man's hips swung about, syncing perfectly with the background music._

_For just a split second however, Bill's attention from him was stolen when a voice interrupted his thoughts. "Mr. Cipher, well it sure is a mighty fine pleasure to finally be able to meet ya!" A white haired man with a southern drawl greeted, sticking his arm out for a handshake._

_Cipher ignored it and instead returned his gaze off to the dancer. A surge of jealousy shot through him when he saw that the brunette had taken someone from the audience and brought them onstage with him. He could see how those chocolate brown eyes glanced over at him in particular, a knowing smirk gracing his lips as he pressed his body against the man, rolling his hips over to just barely grind against the stranger's crotch. His hands reached up to grab at the man's shoulders as he dropped down, bending his body just right so that the skirt of his dress slid up, allowing Bill to see a glimpse of the thong he had on. By now his hands had grabbed onto the stranger's hips as he swung them closer towards his mouth. One last look over to Cipher and Bill knew instantly that his Pine tree was getting revenge on him for allowing something to distract him from his precious queen's dance. The knowledge had Bill smirking. What a tease._

_When Bill said nothing to acknowledge the white haired man before him, his right hand man, Tad Strange, spoke up for him."My apologies, but Mr. Cipher doesn't shake hands. Please sit down and take a drink."_

_Gideon didn't take his eyes off of Bill, and when the blonde finally glanced back at him, he could see traces of offense in the chubby man's eyes. It made him chuckle under his breath. Surely this man must be as foolish as they came, as no one with experience would have greeted him so carelessly. No one was ever "pleased" to meet Bill, as Gideon had put it. No one but his Pine tree. Everyone else feared him, and Bill intended to keep it that way._

_When Gideon finally withdrew his hand, he reluctantly took a seat across from the blonde. He coughed awkwardly in his hand, trying to distract himself from his obvious mistake. "Y-Yes, well, I just wanted to come by and personally both welcome ya back on behalf of everybody, and to thank ya myself."_

_This caught Bill's attention. Cold, steely eyes bore holes into the other, though the chubby man failed to notice. With a cock of his brow, he allowed Gideon to continue._

_"You're making lil' ole me good money, making yourself good money-"_

_Ah. So that was it. Bill had Gideon's intentions figured out in a heartbeat. He was attempting to sweet talk, to kiss his ass, in hopes that Cipher would possibly forgive any mistakes he had made. "Are you sweet talking me, Gleeful?" Bill whispered out, an air of immediate danger breaking the thin ice that sat before them. It wasn't a question, but rather a warning. His hand with the tattoo of the eye of providence on the back, covering his eyes proved it. The tattoo was a constant reminder that Bill knew all. He had eyes everywhere, and he knew exactly how the human mind worked. There was no fooling Bill Cipher._

_The chubby man gulped at this, instantly realizing that he was caught. A layer of cold sweat tread down his face, and Bill couldn't help but give out a loud laughter. Oh, he loved it when his prey showed off their fear!_

_"Oh man!" Bill cackled, rolling his head and cracking his neck. He leaned over then, giving Gideon a smirk in between his laughter. "I like you, kid! You're so awkward, like a teen who just started their puberty! Come on, relax a little. Have a drink!" He reached up for a glass, pouring a shot of white wine in and handing it to the man._

_Bill's sudden change of attitude, making a switch from an intense, cold, and serious one to one of obvious joy, amusement, and something else Gideon couldn't quite pull off, threw the man off guard. He wasn't expecting Cipher's behavior to be so..fickle. He realized then, that this must have been the norm for Cipher._

_A sudden excitement that roared through the audience caught Gideon's attention. His blue eyes locked onto a slim, pale man with a beautiful mop of brown hair with pink and blue shades dyed into the ends, which surprisingly stood out very well despite his naturally dark hair color. The brunette's hair looked messy and untamed, but undeniably soft to touch. Upon further inspection, Gideon could make out his outfit as well. He wore an incredibly short and revealing dress that just barely covered his thighs. It consisted of a pattern of gold and black triangles on it, with sleeves loosely hanging off his arms. To his surprise, the man was also wearing a pair of gold stiletto high heels. How he was able to wear them so easily and continue his dance, Gideon wasn't sure, though he licked his dry lips at the sight._

_The brunette's pole dancing was erotic, that much was certain. When he pressed himself against the glass windowed wall he was dancing in, Gideon noticed that he sent a look over to their way. For a moment, he was certain that the brunette had winked at him in particular, but the tattooed black triangle on his cheek bone, just underneath his right eye, made him think otherwise. He wasn't winking at him, but rather the golden man across from him._

_So THAT was Cipher's queen. Gideon had never met him in person before, but rumors had it that the male had to be the pure embodiment of seduction itself. Now that he's seen it with his own eyes, he couldn't doubt the legends._

_"You're sure one lucky man, Cipher." Gideon nodded over to the brunette, making Bill shift his gaze over with him. "I'll be honest with ya, Cipher, ya got yourself one bad bitch."_

_Off to the side, Tad tried to hold back the scoff at Gideon's mistake. Perhaps if the man weren't so foolish, he would have chosen his words more carefully. It was never a good idea to display lust for Bill's queen so openly. In fact, that was quite possibly the easiest way to anger the blonde. The white haired man completely missed how Bill's amused grin had fallen. Instead, he glared intensely at the other with a cold anger that Tad only saw when someone disrespected his queen before.  It was a look reserved only for that reason, and Tad knew from experience that the particular look Bill sent him would only result in death._

_"Oh, he is."Bill forced himself to let out a deep purr, beaming at the other as he masked his intentions. He stood up then, pointing at the queen and taking a deep breath. "He's the incubus that seduces my core, the PERFECT queen to my rule, the only soul on this planet who also thrives in his complete madness, my one and only, precious PINE TREE!"Just as Cipher had thrown his hands up in the air, Dipper had grabbed a bottle of liquor, popping it open. He took a large swig before sliding his hands slowly down his sides, which resulted in the multiple men and women around him whistling and howling. Gideon could only gulp at the sexual sight when Dipper had thrown his hands up to the top of his head, brushing his hair back to reveal the big dipper birthmark he had on his forehead._

_Bill snapped his fingers then, the sound was somehow loud enough to cut through the music and pause the dance. It was all he needed to do for Dipper's attention to be turn back to his king. He stepped out from his stage and made his way to them. Gideon took this chance to prepare himself as he reached out to drink another shot. He was going to need it if he wanted to settle his nerves._

_Dipper drew the beaded curtains back upon his arrival. His lips drew up in a toothy smile as he glanced over at Bill. With him being this close, Gideon could now see the various gold watches that wrapped around Dipper's arm, and the golden chained "CIPHER" necklace that hung from his neck. "Bill," He beamed. "You called?"_

_"Sure did, Pine tree!" Bill smirked playfully, patting his lap from where he sat in his velvet chair, prompting the other to take a seat. Dipper complied naturally, skipping over to straddle Bill with his legs on either side of Bill's lap. His hands began to freely roam Cipher's chest, unbuttoning his golden dress shirt just enough for Dipper to kiss at Bill's neck and allow his hands to run smooth circles into his toned, equally as pale, chest._

_The blonde in return could only groan, tilting his head back and allowing the brunette more access. The hand that wasn't resting on his cane came up to rub at the bare skin of Dipper's back. "You being a good kitten for daddy?"_

_"Anything for you, Bill." Dipper couldn't help the grin when Bill smirked at his response._

_"That's a good boy."_

_Wide, chocolate doe eyes looked back to greet Gideon's blue ones. "Oh, who's this?"_

_"Good question! You know how much I love questions, let's turn this into a game, shall we?"_

_Gideon's brow rose. A game? Just what kind of game could Bill possibly want to play?_

_"Show me that brilliant little mind of yours, Pine tree. You tell daddy who this man is."_

_Well..that was..odd. The chubby man was taken aback when Dipper merely looked him over for a split second, though it was his next words that had Gideon feeling uneasy. "Oh, you're Gideon Gleeful!"_

_"Wha-"_

_"Ah, ah, ah!" Bill interrupted Gideon's question with a wave of his finger. "Let the queen finish. How disrespectful of you to interrupt!" The blonde laughed at Gideon's bewildered reaction. "Ignore him, Pine tree. Just keep going."_

_Dipper chuckled, planting a kiss on Bill's cheek. "You're in charge of the management involving the direct trade for our "illegal" weapons to Russia." At first, Gideon had assumed that Dipper only knew who he was because, like Bill, Dipper often took control over many parts of Bill's business. It was a discreet one, at best, one that had dealt with a variety of things, drugs, alcohol, illegal chemicals, and of course Gideon's branch, the weapon industry. Thanks to Bill and Dipper's brilliant minds and prosperous lives, they had been able to advance their research and their funding into making more powerful, durable guns, which they made a huge profit from by illegally selling them to other villains, even secret organizations and armies in other countries. The American Government knew of this, and had attempted to stop them before, but Cipher always hid their traces too well. He always seemed to be five steps ahead of them. At this rate, they wouldn't be caught any time soon, despite the fact that the king and queen were two of the most wanted men in America._

_Because of his large role in that branch of their business, Gideon had naturally assumed that was how Dipper knew of him. Maybe it was, but it didn't stop Dipper from continuing his investigation on him. "Let's see..Oh, well isn't this interesting? You have a wife and kid, but you're constantly cheating on her and often leave your wife to deal with your son alone. You're gay too, from the looks of it, but you try to deny it.  Such a shame too. Hiding the truth is what makes you turn against your wife, isn't it? I'm guessing you deny it because of your strict father, am I right? And..oh, well, I guess the apple really does fall down from the tree! You abuse your wife just like your father abused his."_

_This of course had Gideon stand up, his face flushing pure red from embarrassment at being completely revealed. "H-How did ya know about that?!"_

_"Oh, you're a riot, Pine tree!" Bill threw his had back in a crazed laugh. "Right again, as always! I knew you could do it." He purred. He pulled Dipper flush against his chest, his hand running down Dipper's back to rub just above his hips. "I'm called the master of the mind for a reason, Gideon." Bill smirked against Dipper's hair. "My little Pine tree here is the same. He still has a lot left to learn, but he's getting there." A clawed hand traced the outline of Dipper's jaw, tilting the brunette's head up and forcing a deep, wet kiss on his lips._

_Gideon could feel his face heat up when Bill nipped at Dipper's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Dipper allowed with parted lips. The brunette's hands reached up to pull the black suspenders off of Bill's shoulders so that he could give the other's shoulders a soothing rub as they fought tongue against tongue._

_It wasn't until after they had pulled apart that Gideon looked away, taking his seat and coughing to try and ease the awkwardness away. He felt a pang of envy for Cipher, being able to be as lucky to have such an incubus like Dipper, which Bill seemed to pick up on, because in mere seconds he had both him and Dipper standing up. Dipper giggled as Bill strode over to Gideon._

_"Now then!" Bill clapped his hands together, getting Gideon's complete attention. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"_

_Before Gideon could even register what had happen, the barrel of a gun was pressed against his forehead, causing the white haired man's heart to beat at an alarming rate._

_"Say Gideon..let's play a game." Bill whispered out, his lips curling up into a devilish smile that made Gideon feel unease. He hurriedly prayed to God for his life as Bill had circled around him, still keeping the gun pointed at his head. "What do you say? Would you care to play a game with me and the queen?"_

_"N-Not in particular, sir." Gideon gulped, his voice shaking and body trembling._

_"Really now? Well that is a shame. I'm afraid you don't really have a choice in the matter!" Bill laughed, one hand sliding up to rub at Gideon's shoulder. "I'll tell you what, Gideon. If you answer my questions correctly, I'll let you escape with your life. Answer just one of them wrong and it's Game Over." He chuckled, his clawed finger reached up to gently slice against Gideon's throat. A small bead of blood trailed down his throat at the action, and by now Gideon was a shaking mess._

_"Come now, don't be scared! I'd say you have a 12.5% chance of living, wouldn't you say, Pine tree?"_

_Dipper hummed in response, glancing over and laughing at how sweaty Gideon was now with fear. "I'd say even less than that."_

_"Regardless," Bill waved his hand dismissively. "You still have a chance. So, let's start."_

_"Do you know why you were summoned here, Gideon?"_

_Gideon nodded nervously at this. "T-To discuss our next trading action, C-Cipher."_

_"Good.." Bill whispered out. "And do you know what the first thing you did wrong in my presence?"_

_The chubby man tried desperately to think of an answer, his brain rushing through all of the events that occurred during his time here until he finally came up with what seemed to be a suitable answer. "W-well, sir, I'd imagine it was that I approached ya rather directly..a-and tried to take your hand for a handshake."_

_Bill found himself giving a low chuckle at his answer. "Guess you're not a complete idiot then! You got two out of three questions correct! That's pretty good. Now, last question. What was your biggest mistake here?"_

_Oh God, Gideon didn't have an answer for that. He had assumed that his previous answer was the only thing that would have set Cipher off, though from the looks of it, he had apparently done something far worse. Just what was it?_

_"No answer?" Bill straightened himself then, before striding over to his queen and pulling the boy by his side, his arm wrapped around his waist. "Time's up. You know what, kid? I'm feeling rather generous today!"_

_At this, Gideon could feel himself sighing in relief. Cipher was going to let him live, thank God. Or at least, that's what he had originally thought, but his next sentence erased all the hope he had left._

_"I'll tell you what you did wrong!" By now, Bill was swirling his cane in amusement, his golden eyes bearing holes into Gideon. And..wait..did Bill's eyes just dilate into cat-like slits, or had he just imagined that? "Pine tree is my queen, kid." Bill's lips turned up into a snarl, one that had fear run up Gideon's spine._

_"Oh don't play dumb, kid! I saw the way you were gazing longingly at my lover, and let me tell you something." He leaned down then, and with a short whisper, he said his next words. "The king does not approve of open lust for his queen. You had your eyes on my beautiful little sapling, and I'm a rather jealous man. So, say it with me. Pine tree's mine."_

_"D-Dipper is yours, of course-" Before Gideon could finish, Bill had slapped him roughly against the cheek, hard enough for a sickening crack to be heard as his head was swept to the side._

_"You don't GET to call him by his name!" He snarled, grabbing Gideon's cheeks with his hand harshly and forcing his gaze to meet Bill's. "Say it again! And do it right this time! Pine tree is mine. Say it."  He growled, claws digging holes into his cheeks as Gideon whimpered in pain._

_"He's yours! Pine tree is yours!"_

_This had Bill finally letting go of his face, which had Gideon sighing in relief. "Good.." Bill breathed out in a raspy whisper. "Once more. Just to make it clear."_

_Gideon nodded dumbly at him. "P-Pine tree is yours."_

_"There we go." Now Bill's smile had returned to his face, patting Gideon's chubby cheeks. "Unfortunately for you though, I still cannot let this slide. You understand, though."_

_And that was all the warning Gideon got before Cipher pulled the trigger._

_"Game set, and match!" Bill threw his head back in a crazed laughter. At the gun shot and the sight of a dead body, the club's residents had began screaming, rushing out of the area, fearing for their lives._

_Dipper then snuck up behind Bill, his arms wrapping around his neck as he pressed soft kisses to it. "Aw, Bill. I always love it when you kill a man to defend my honor." He purred seductively, kissing up to his ear._

_"Well you know I'd do anything for you, Sugar Pine." Bill laughed, turning around and cupping Dipper's cheeks. He gave a swift kiss to the brunette. "Come on, honey. Let's get out of here before the cops show up!"_

_"Oh what fun!" Dipper grinned madly, running after Bill until the two had reached his golden 818C Kit car. The two had gotten in and before anyone could register it, had drove off in a rush of speed._

_As they drove, Dipper couldn't help but laugh with Bill. It was just too funny! Their night was going perfect! Watching Gideon squirm pathetically beneath Bill was just far too good. Oh he loved it when Cipher killed for him. He always got this intense, maddening look in his eye that turned Dipper on more than he could imagine. Oh how he'd love for Bill to take him right there, in a puddle of the dead man's own blood, but perhaps another time. They had to hurry, after all._

_"Come on, Bill, go faster!" Dipper purred, running his hands along Bill's arm. Naturally, Bill complied, throwing his head back in a chuckle as he sped up, running the car at a good 70 mph rather than the 35 mph speed limit._

_It wasn't until they took a sharp right that sirens began to blare out. "Looks like we got company, Pine tree!" Bill looked in the rear view mirror with a smirk that Dipper shared. "I think we need to teach them to lighten up and dance a little, don't you think?"_

_"Go crazy, kid!" Bill pulled his pistol from his holster, placing it in Dipper's hands._

_Dipper perked up with joy, kissing Bill's cheek before rolling down his window. With one steady shot, he had been able to shoot one of the police car's tires, effectively causing the car to swerve off the road. Though a quick glance behind him and Dipper could see that there were still a total of five more cars._

_At his fire, the police had begun shooting back as much as possible. Dipper could feel the car shake as it tried to endure the multiple fires. One cop in particular was daring enough to speed up and pull up beside them on Dipper's side. The brunette held his aim steady, waiting for the perfect opportunity to fire a bullet right into the cop's brain, but paused when he recognized just whose face it was._

_There, driving the car next to him, sat a familiar looking brunette. Her mocha brown eyes looked directly into Dipper's with such determination that Dipper couldn't help but widen his eyes. "Mabel?"_

_"I finally found you, Dipper!" Mabel growled at him. "I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you!"_

_"Really now? That's funny because I've been doing my best to avoid you!"_

_"Pine tree, what's going on?"_

_"It's my sister." Dipper snarled. "She's a cop, remember? Guess she's been on the run, looking for us."_

_"Annoying."_

_"BILL!" Mabel yelled at him through the other side of her car. "You stole my bro bro from me!"_

_"Look at you, making false accusations." Dipper sighed. "Bill didn't steal me from you. I chose willingly to go."_

_The news nearly caused Mabel's heart to shatter into two. All this time, she had thought that Bill had kidnapped her brother and forced him to do these awful things..but..this whole time, Dipper actually chose to go with him._

_This wasn't the brother she once knew._

_Blinking back the tears from her eyes, Mabel did the impossible. She drove past them at an incredible speed, and once she was at a far enough, she turned her car at a  roughly 90 degree angle, before parking the car. It successfully barricaded their path, and Mabel had expected Bill to stop._

_Though much to her surprise, Bill had taken a sudden sharp left turn into a narrow alleyway nearby that had just barely fit his car._

_Mabel sneered at this. Of course this would happen. She should have expected this. With a new flare of anger, she got back in her car, slamming the door behind her as she made haste after them._

_It wasn't until Bill and Dipper reached the end of the alley way that they got out of their car. "Now what, Bill?"_

_"Up here, Pine tree." Bill ushered Dipper up a latter that he had found resting against a building. With haste, the two climbed up the apartments until they reached the very top of the roof. A quick glance down and Dipper could see by now that one of the police's car had already parked behind them. That meant that she wasn't too far behind them._

_"Bill, there's nowhere to go!" Dipper panicked then, watching as Bill hurried along to the edge of the building._

_"There's an ocean down here." Bill waved a hand, urging Dipper to follow him. He complied, and sure enough they were just a several feet drop from the ocean. They could make it, then they'd be able to throw off the pursuit. "We have to jump." Dipper whispered, eyes widening as Bill nodded._

_"It'll be okay, Pine tree." Bill reassured him. "I got you. Now, are you ready?"_

_Dipper hesitated for a moment, being rather fearful of the height, but nodded nonetheless. It was their only chance of escape._

_"Then let's go!" Bill yelled. The two took a few steps back, before Bill ran towards the edge and jumped off._

_The brunette was just about to follow, but before he could a sudden rag was shoved against his mouth and nose. Shit, he knew what this was. He tried desperately to fight against his restraint, but the person behind him had a firm grip against his throat, cutting off the air supply rather quickly._

_He attempted to throw a fist back to punch at his capturer, but his hands were caught in a sudden twist, yanked behind him and Dipper could feel a pair of hand cuffs successfully lock his wrists together._

_It was the last thing Dipper could register before his mind started to get fuzzy, his sight blurring out, until eventually his body went limp until he lost complete consciousness._

_The cop behind him, holding Dipper firmly, sighed in relief. Cipher managed to escape, but at least he had been able to catch Dipper. His hand reached for his walkie talkie. "Officer Pines, this is Officer Jones reporting in. I caught Mason Pines, but Cipher managed to escape, over."_

_"That's fine..thank you Office Jones. Bring him in, but don't hurt him." The sound of Mabel's voice echoed back. "I'll take care of him from there, over."_

_"Roger that. I'll be back at the station in fifteen."_

_"See you soon."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it guys?
> 
> As always, please leave a kudos/comment/bookmark if you liked it! The more comments I get the more motivation I'll get to write the next chapter (:


	4. Step One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cipher starts phase one of his plan to get Dipper back. Ford makes a deal with Dipper in hopes of getting possible information regarding Bill's location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Mincci's here with ANOTHER update, yay!
> 
> I know you guys have been wanting this chapter badly, and I've been wanting to give it to you guys for a long time now! However, I'll admit, I'm having issues trying to figure out how exactly I want this story to go. 
> 
> I'm not even sure that I like how this chapter turned out, but I kept you guys waiting long enough so hopefully it's enough.
> 
> WARNINGS: Slight mentions of violence/gore and worst of all, an unedited chapter so please forgive any mistakes (:

_Just how long had it been?_

A week? Two weeks? A month?

No. Not that long, though it certainly felt like it. In reality, it had only been a couple of weeks since his precious Pine tree had been taken from him, and he was going delusional. His men could tell, that much he knew, especially Strange. Being his best man, Strange knew considerably a lot about the crazed blonde, and while admittedly, he had grown accustomed to Cipher's antics, he knew based on his behavior that Dipper being missing in action had taken a toll on Bill.

The prolonged absence of his lover left him feeling anxious at every waking moment of the day. At night, Tad noticed that Bill had started keeping an extra knife under his pillow to accompany his pistol. He especially seemed restless nowadays too. So much so, that he was beginning to feel uneasy around everyone. Even his own men.

Tad had first taken notice of his odd behavior the day he had told his boss where he had found out Dipper had been taken. He knew very well that Bill had been expecting him, yet his arrival was still enough to make the man pull his gun out, aiming directly at Tad's heart, and readying himself to shoot if needed.

That was not something Bill would have done if Dipper had been there. Bill was far too egotistical and arrogant to feel something like anxiety or worry. He had never been caught before, and if he had ever come across a situation where someone might have known more than they probably should have, Bill always knew exactly how to take care of the problem. Yet it wasn't him that he was concerned about. It was Dipper.

While he did know his location now thanks to Strange's intel, he had no idea what they were doing to him. He knew he shouldn't have been too worried, as Dipper was still with his family, so they couldn't have been treating him as badly otherwise, but the thought of his precious queen being locked away in a cold, lonely, cell with no idea when Bill would be able to free him was enough to put him on edge.

He needed to find Pine tree and fast.

On numerous attempts, he had intended to directly bust into the prison himself, grab his sapling and make a break for it. However, unfortunately for him, Tad had urged him to wait just a bit longer until they thought of a decent enough plan to sneak in, much to Bill's frustration. Normally this would have been no problem to him, as he had always been one to stay within the shadows and find the right pieces on the chess board before making his move, being sure to plan everything just right to ensure his victory. Recently, however, he found himself to be off his game considering that he just couldn't think straight when he was far too worried about Dipper.

At first, he had thought that they could just snap a couple of necks and steal some uniforms before sneaking their way inside, fighting anyone who blocked their path if necessary, but eventually he found that plan useless. Earlier, Tad had mentioned that the Gravity Falls prison was under strict security, and even went as far as to do facial scans before allowing their employees access into the building.

Then there was the fact that the building itself was heavily guarded. Bill may have hundreds of men to throw under his disposal, but he didn't want to risk the game. There was no way he could sneak all of them in. Not to mention, he didn't even know which cell Dipper was in, and the thought of having to look throughout the entire prison in order to find him wasn't exactly an ideal plan. From what Tad had informed him, the prison itself was fairly large, and with the combined number of guards located on every corner, that meant that their time to bust Dipper out would be limited to ten minutes at best.

If he failed, he'd get caught as well, and then there'd be no way to free Dipper.

His second plan included using Dipper's older twin sister as their key in. If they could threaten Mabel to sneak them in using one of the prison's vehicles and stall the guards long enough for Bill to implant a bomb in the correct spot, his men could quite easily bust in, shoot anyone in their way, break Dipper out, and be on their way.

While the plan seemed perfect at first, there was just one problem. There was no way that Mabel would ever be willing to co-operate with him in order to bust her brother out. Dipper had already expressed to him so long ago that despite all he had done and how he felt that he had betrayed his family, he still loved them, and didn't want to see any harm come upon them.

Bill respected that wish, as ironic as it seemed. Even if he could threaten Mabel with her life to force the girl to sneak him in, Mabel would rather die than let Bill have the opportunity of corrupting Dipper any further. He knew that much just by the death glare she had sent him during their fiasco of a chase the night Dipper got caught. Shooting Star looked like she wanted to personally kill Bill with her own hands.

No, if they wanted to make use of that plan, they'd have to find someone who Dipper wasn't familiar with. Someone who knew their way around the inside of the prison, but could still be manipulated by any means.

So that's what he had sent Tad out to do. While Bill was out gathering as many tools as necessary for the mission, Tad had gone out in secrecy to find anyone of use to him. He had expected the mission to take a while, but when Strange had come back not even a day later with a file in his hands, a confident look in his eye, Bill knew that it was time to set their first step into motion.

 

* * *

 

Soos considered himself to be an average man. Unlike all of the many cops that he was familiar with, Soos was never very fond of action. At least, not the kind that required him to get up and move constantly. No, if he wanted action, he'd prefer getting it by playing his favorite sword RPG game.

Instead, Soos considered his place to be working maintenance alongside his employees. While they handled the tough work, all Soos had to do was ensure that the jail's systems were up and running as well as they should be. Sure, the job could get difficult, but he'd prefer it any day over risking his life.

He loved doing his job. Something about being one of the only men that made sure everything worked properly made him feel important. He did just about anything and everything. Fixing power outages, changing light bulbs, driving prisoners to and fro if needed, stocking up their supplies, any job he could get his hands on that didn't exactly result in immediate danger, Soos took.

Now, he wasn't a coward, but he did have a girlfriend. He loved Melody with all his heart, and he could never find it in himself to worry her so much by pursuing such a dangerous career like being a cop, which thankfully for him, wasn't his choice in life anyways.

Still, when she had called him one night, expressing her concerns about him working when they had  just managed to bring one of America's most dangerous criminals to the slammer, Soos grew worried for her. Apparently she was worried that Cipher would attack the Gravity Falls prison at any time in order to free the brunette.

She didn't want him to get caught up in that mess. So, Soos did the best thing he could possibly think of doing. He requested a week off from his boss, Stanford Pines, so that he could take the time to go visit Melody up in Portland just to reassure her that he was fine.

It worked as well as it possibly could have. He was able to spend time with her  and comfort her so that she didn't have to worry about him the whole time.

As far as he was concerned, it was a mission well done. He just wish he would have anticipated Cipher coming to him specifically. He didn't expect it, but then again who would have?

All he was doing was just refilling his gas tank at a nearby gas station to get ready for his trip back to work, before he was suddenly lead astray by a strange man with silver eyes and neatly combed back hair. The man had came up to him during that time, muttering a "Come with us", and before Soos could even register what had happened, he was standing in the middle of what appeared to be the gas station's meat locker, as there sat various kinds of meat hanging from the walls.

It made Soos' stomach twist with unease, though that wasn't what had disturbed him most.

Inside of the room, quite a few strong, sturdy men, stood around him. They watched him quietly, judging every movement he made as if they anticipated him to make a bolt for it. He opened his mouth in an attempt to ask what was happening, but the hand on his shoulder roughly shoved him into a chair in the center before he could. The force resulted in a pained grunt from him. Wide eyes scanned the room, looking over at each of the body guards with a gulp. "W-What's going on? Who are you dudes?"

No one answered him. He figured, perhaps they hadn't heard him, so he went to ask again. Just as his mouth opened, however, he felt a foreign hand on his shoulders.

"So many questions." A new voice came up from behind him. It was high pitched, yet surprisingly male in tone. Something about it made his ears ring. Soos had never heard anything like it. "Might want to be careful, Question Mark! That wagging tongue of yours might get you in trouble one day."

_Question Mark?_ Well that was..odd for a nickname. Though he supposed it made sense considering how the voice had just claimed he had asked too many questions.

"Look dudes, I don't want any trouble, okay? So like, can I go? Or is this some kind of joke?"

"Oh I can assure you, Question Mark, this is no joke. Quite a shame, actually! I am rather fond of them!" A snicker could be heard, and before he knew it, a mop of golden blonde hair circled around him, impossibly golden eyes scanned over him, eyeing him like a cat would a mouse. "Oh, I have one!" The blonde smirked, propping himself up on his cane. "What happened to the maintenance man when he didn't learn to shut his mouth?"

"I-..." Soos blinked, unsure of how to answer that question. "I don't know dude-"

Suddenly, a clawed hand found its way to his face, gripping it as the other hand brought a sharply bladed knife to his mouth. The knife just barely pressed against his lips, making the chubby man gulp with fear. A bead of sweat trailed down his cheek. He could feel his heart pumping rapidly against his rib cage.

"I split his tongue in half!" The man burst out into a hysterical fit of laughter then, much to Soos'  confusion. He doubled over, wiping an invisible tear from his eye. "See, it's funny because of how dumb you are!"

Silence...

All too soon, the man's behavior changed once more. That wicked grin formed into a snarl when no one, neither Soos nor his men had laughed at his joke. He tsked, shoving the knife away in favor of pulling out his pistol and pressing it against Soos' temple. "Did I fucking stutter, Question Mark? I said it was funny. So laugh!" He growled.

Fearing for his life, Soos did what he naturally could do. He complied, chuckling a bit awkwardly and without meaning, but it seemed to be enough for Cipher, as his previously chipper mood had returned. The gun from his head slowly pulled back and retreated into the holster. "Good. Now that that's out of the way, let's get down to business shall we?"

"W-who are you, dude?" Soos tried again, eyeing the man with uncertainty.

"Oh, forgive me! I thought my identity was obvious, but I should have expected an idiot like you to not be able to figure it out. My deepest apologies!" The man snickered, sounding anything but sorry.

"My name, Question Mark, is Cipher. Bill Cipher. And you're going to be my new friend."

_Wait...what?_

"See, I have a little tree that's being held where you work. I'm sure you've heard about him, Dipper Pines?" _Oh shit._ Soos realized then, that Melody had been right to worry about him. Her fears ended up being proven, which Soos had never doubted her, but he never anticipated Cipher searching _him_ out, especially considering he had just finished up his vacation. How did he even find him? And why him out of all people?

"The look in your eye says you know what I'm talking about. Perfect, this will make explaining things much easier." Cipher stood up then from his previous crouching position, dusting himself off before looking Soos sternly in the eye.

"My little Pine tree needs me, and you're going to be the one who delivers me to him personally."

 

* * *

 

Dipper was bored. Incredibly so. Then again, anyone would be if they had been confined to a lonely cage with no one to talk to but your pathetic excuse of a psychiatrist who stuttered more often that not, and the occasional guards who would come to keep an eye on him or deliver his food to him.

With such little contact, Dipper got bored easily. The guards were fun to play with at first. Reading their whole life story through the art of deduction, just as Bill had taught him, and toying with them about it later was hilarious. However, as time went on, Stanford had ended up instructing them to ignore him at all costs.

Considering how he had hospitalized four men and killed another five just for trying to put a white jacket on him, Stanford was right to officially deem Dipper as "dangerous". When they failed to contain him the first time, Stanford had found it best to simply leave Dipper as he was, not wanting to risk anymore men.

It was both a good and bad thing. On one hand, it left Dipper feeling even more isolated than he already was. On the other, he was able to keep himself from being stuck inside of a jacket that would extremely limit his movements. Still, his prison clothes weren't much better. He had ripped them apart in order to build himself a swing, something that Ford had let him keep considering it gave him something to do aside from terrorizing his employees, but he had gone days without any change of clothes. It left him feeling disgusting.

Luckily for him, his suffering was about to end.

The brunette had been laying on his make-shift swing idly, eyes closed as he attempted to relax, when he heard the guards shout from the distance. "Come on, move it! I want this door open now!" One of them had commanded the others. Dipper cracked an eye open then to see his great uncle making his way towards him, a stern look on his face.

Heh, what did he want this time?

Dipper sat up then, legs crossed and leaning forward with interest. He propped up his chin in his hands when Stanford stopped in front of his cell. "Grunkle Ford, you're just in time! I need something from you-"

"I don't have time to play games right now, Dipper." Ford sighed, taking his glasses off to rub at the bridge of his nose.

"Sounds like someone's having a bad day."

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Well, are you just going to stand there or did you want to talk about it? I'm not a doctor anymore, Grunkle Ford!" Dipper rolled his eyes at this. There was a reason he had left, after all. "I'm done listening to people's problems. Why don't you get your own psychiatrist for a change, huh?"

To his surprise, Ford had simply shaken his head at him. "That's not what I'm here for. I need your help, but not in the way you think. Dipper, I'm asking you for your cooperation, answering a few questions about Cipher's possible locations if you will."

"...Why the hell would I do that?" Dipper cocked a brow at him. "You're a smart man, Grunkle Ford. Surely you don't expect me to betray him like that and send him in here with me."

Ford looked at him then, eyes filled with what appeared to be sympathy, pity, and, oh did Dipper detect a small hint of hope? "Because regardless of who you are now, you're still my nephew. We're _family_ , Dipper. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

He considered this for a moment. Ford waited patiently for a response. The older man could practically taste the suspense lingering in the air as Dipper seemed to mull this over.

"Could we...? Perhaps if we...maybe." He muttered under his breath, eyes darting around the room as he thought. The brunette started chewing on the bottom of his lip, a habit Ford recognized that Dipper only did when he was thinking things through.

Minutes passed by, and after a long moment of silence from the younger, Ford sighed and turned to leave. He supposed then that Dipper wasn't willing to cooperate after all. Or so he thought.

"Wait!"

The older man turned back, eyeing his nephew with suspicion.

"I'll answer some of your questions-" Dipper started, only to be interrupted by his great uncle. "Thank you.." Ford sighed in relief, putting his glasses back on as a small smile filled with pride grew on his face.

"I'm not done, Grunkle Ford. I'll answer SOME of your questions, but only if you do a little something in exchange for me!"

Of course. Stanford really should have expected as much, but over the course of two years, Dipper had become full of surprises. "What do you want?"

"An outfit."

"That's it?" Ford rose a brow at him. "I figured you would have asked for time off your sentence."

"I'm not stupid! I know you wouldn't be foolish enough to send me back into the world. " The brunette snapped, jumping down from his seat and gripping the iron bars of his cell tightly. It was such a sudden, unanticipated change in mood that it made the older man flinch in shock. "Don't get me wrong, Fordsy. I'm still pissed off with you and Mabel for locking me here in the first place. The only reason why I'm agreeing to this is because this I'm bored, I'm sick of being cooped up in here all day and night with nobody to talk to, and I-..."

Ford didn't quite honestly expect Dipper to start crying right in front of him. The sudden burst of tears that flooded his cheeks made him completely forget about how Dipper had called him Fordsy, a nickname that only Cipher had called him by during his time here. "I miss him, Grunkle Ford." Dipper's voice came out as a soft, pained, whisper. So quiet, he had almost missed it.

"Will getting new clothes for you help, Dipper?" Was all Ford could think of to say. He wasn't quite sure how to..help in this situation. Perhaps he should call in Dipper's psychiatrist tomorrow and see what he could do.

Chocolate brown orbs gazed directly into his. The younger male slowly nodded his head. "You have them on you. A bag of my clothes, I mean, locked away. That's all I want."

"..Alright then." Ford sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Just wait here, I'll be back in ten minutes."

"Trust me, Grunkle Ford." Dipper rolled his eyes, watching the older man make his leave. He let go of the bars then and made his way over to the prison bed Ford had given him. "Nothing else I can do but wait. Literally."

If Ford heard him, he didn't say anything about it.

 

* * *

 

Stanford was getting impatient. He needed any possible information Dipper could give him about Bill's location as quickly as possible, and yet the brunette was taking his sweet time in the prison's bathroom. "Dipper, we don't have time for this! Are you almost done or not?"

"What's the rush? You've waited two years already, another hour won't harm anyone!" Dipper came out then, hands resting on his hips, and at that moment Ford could see how Cipher changed not only Dipper's personality, but his fashion sense as well, it would seem.

The Dipper he had known preferred his baggy cargo shorts or skinny jeans, usually topped up with a dark blue hoodie. Back then, Dipper was more modest. Yet that clearly wasn't the case now, as Dipper stood proudly in front of him with a white and red shirt, the logo reading "Bill's Little Monster", with a few holes near the bottom of it. Along with it, he had on a pair of blue and red shorts that just barely covered his upper thighs, a matching colored jacket, a black and gold belt with triangular patterns, fish net stockings,  black and white high heeled boots, and a golden chocker wrapped around his neck with the word "CIPHER" labeled across from it. Upon further inspection, Ford could see that Dipper also had gotten tattoos across his stomach and legs. The one just above his shorts appeared to be an encrypted eye, the others were hidden messages in the Caesar Cipher code. Ford wasn't sure what they said, but he was fairly certain it had something to do with Bill, as his symbolic triangle sat next to the codes.

He brought his hands up then, stretching them into the air as he cracked his shoulders. "This feels so much better. I feel like a human being again!"

"Alright, I held my end of the deal up. Now it's time to hold up yours. Follow me to the office, we need to get started immediately."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. I still don't understand why you're so impatient about this though."

Ford didn't turn to look at him, just merely continued his walk up the halls. He barely registered the guards saluting him when he passed by, and shooting sharp glares at Dipper when he had his back turned. "With every passing hour, we risk Cipher harming another life."

"So? What's one life got to do with anything? Earth has billions of humans on it right now!"

His response made Ford pause in his tracks. "You think Cipher harming innocent lives is funny?"

"Innocent? No one is ever innocent. Funny? Yes. Hilarious, even. Thrilling, amusing, all that stuff!" Dipper chuckled, smirking at the older man when he flashed him a disturbed look. When the pair finally arrived in Ford's lab, Dipper was surprised to say the least when Ford had pulled out a pair of hand cuffs and cuffed him before he could even blink.

He stared at the cuffs, a frown forming on his face as he pulled against the restraints. "I sense a lack of trust."

The older man ignored him in favor of taking a seat across from him. "Alright..let's just get this over with. Where's Cipher?"

Dipper simply looked at him as if he were trying to determine the best answer to that question. "Anywhere and everywhere." He responded so vaguely, it left an agitated feeling in Ford. He didn't have the time for this. "Dipper, please, just tell me where he is."

"I just did. He's everywhere, Grunkle Ford."

"And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?"

"It means what I said!" Dipper brought his chained hands up then, using his fingers to form a triangle over his left eye. "He's everywhere." He answered unhelpfully.

Stanford resisted the urge to slam his head against his desk. "That's physically impossible for any human. He has to be in one specific location, and you're the only person who can possibly tell us anything regarding his position."

"Well, bad news for you, Sixer!" Dipper chirped, completely ignoring how the older man had flinched at the nickname, which was another one that only Bill had used for him. "We don't ever stay in one set location. It raises far too much suspicion that way. Pretty brilliant of him, right?"

"Amazingly." Ford growled out sarcastically. This was just great. If what Dipper said was true, then that meant he actually didn't know where Cipher was. If that was the case, then Ford was in more trouble than he anticipated. "Let's try this. What are his next plans?"

Dipper said nothing after this, which clearly meant that he knew _something._ He just didn't want to answer him. "Well?"

"I plead the fifth." Dipper grinned, batting his eyes innocently at him. "I said I'd answer some of your questions. I never said anything about _all_ of them! A pair of clothes aren't enough to get me to give you enough juicy information like that."

Of course it wasn't. Stanford groaned and rubbed at his temples in hopes of soothing the oncoming headache. "And what _will_?"

"Tell you what, Grunkle Ford. If you take me out for a bit, let me have some fresh air, then I'll tell you everything I know about Bill's current plans."

"Everything?" Ford cocked a brow suspiciously at this. To his credit, Dipper nodded. "Everything! I'll even let you come with me if you're worried about me busting out of here."

"I'm coming with you, regardless of whether or not you 'let' me." Stanford stood up then and made his way over to a locked weapons closet. He pulled a small key from his jacket pocket, unlocking it, before grabbing a small paralyzing gun and a pistol just in case. "I'll take you out, but on two conditions."

"Lay them on me." Dipper urged him to continue.

"One, I don't want any funny business. That means no going back on our deal, no trying to escape, no disobeying direct orders, and absolutely _no_ harming anyone."

Dipper tilted his head, as if weighing over whether or not that first condition was really something he could agree to. He mulled it over a bit, before hesitantly nodding. "Alright, and the second?"

"You said Bill is constantly on the move, right? That means you two shared a base somewhere in Oregon just before you got arrested."

"We sure did, but he's long gone by now, Grunkle Ford. He's always one step ahead of you, no matter how hard you try."

Ford ignored his previous statement and turned to look him dead in the eye. "Then that's where we're going."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it?
> 
> Sorry that there isn't any Bill and Dipper scenes in here together guys. As much as I wanted to add them together in here, this chapter really just had to focus solely around the plot. I couldn't think of a way to fit them in, so maybe next time, yeah?
> 
> As always, please leave a kudos/comment/bookmark if you enjoyed it! The more comments I receive, the more encouraged and uplifted I will be and the higher possibility that you'll get the next chapter soon (;


	5. Jesters Can't Be Trusted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper, Ford, and Mabel begin their mission into the last known location that Dipper had spent time with Bill, just before his capture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Mincci here with ANOTHER update, AGAIN!
> 
> You guys ASKED AND YOU HAVE RECEIVED- Seriously, y'all are lovely <3 Thanks so much for the support guys!
> 
> Also, sadly, no BillDip scenes included in this chapter. As much as I wanted to add them in, UNFORTUNATELY, plots do in fact exist and we must focus on that too. BUT I PROMISE GUYS, you'll get your MUCH AWAITED AND DESERVED BILLDIP in the next chapter (; and it will be sweet.
> 
> Warnings: Violence, creepy robot jester, cute hyenas, and an unedited chapter because come on guys I spent two days writing this, I deserve to be lazy now.

_Laughter. Crazed laughter._

Dipper couldn't stop laughing. His mouth opened wide in a grin as he tried to stifle the giggles that forced their way out of his mouth. Really now, he couldn't help it! Stanford was looking at him, unimpressed, and that just made the situation even more hysterical. He huffed a bit, speaking in between breaths. "You want to go _there?_ You'll never make it alive, Grunkle Ford."

His cuffed hands reached up to cover his face, his fingers parting just enough to show his eyes as he threw head back in his giggle fit. It was enough to disturb Stanford just a bit more than he already had been.

"And why's that?" The older man questioned, and if Dipper could actually breathe at that moment he would have mocked him for his stupidity. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible, so instead he simply shook his head as he tried desperately to calm down.

"Because, you can't simply just walk in and expect to make it out alive. Who do you think we are? Heathens? Well..actually, I suppose that's rather fitting, don't you think?" Dipper chuckled, rolling his head back as he slowly began to settle down. "That aside, our bases are never just a walk in the park."

"I'm willing to take the risk. We don't exactly have a choice in the matter, I have to do whatever is necessary in order to assure Cipher's capture. You know the layout more than any of us, so I'm trusting you to get us through as safely as possible. Will you help us or not?" The older man tried, staring at the brunette before him with a strong sense of determination.

Now this seemed fun to him. Dipper would be able to spend some time out of his prison, visit one of his and Bill's bases for old time sakes, and it'd be amusing to watch everyone struggle through their traps. Really now, where was the down side to this? Not to mention, if he played his cards right, then he could possibly..

"Yes!" Dipper jumped up quickly then from his previously cross legged position, his attitude perking up considerably at the idea. It left Stanford feeling suspicious at the sudden change of attitude. "But I can't help you if I'm going to be cuffed this whole time. I'll need my hands to get you in safely. Wouldn't want all your men dying before you even get the chance to gather information now would we?"

Stanford considered this. He really didn't like the idea of having his nephew cuffed in the first place, but it was for precautions. The younger had brutally injured a total of nine of his men within a span of seven minutes after all. It simply had to be done. Still, if what Dipper had said was true and Cipher's place really was as dangerous as it seemed, he'd need a way to subdue Dipper so that he wouldn't go against them, try to escape, or go back on his promise to guide his men safely through.

There was only one way that Stanford could think that would allow him to do so without putting Dipper in serious harm. It wasn't the most ideal answer, as it would cause Dipper quite a bit of pain at first, but it seemed like a better solution than having Dipper risk his life in Cipher's place by not being able to properly defend himself, and with it installed, he'd be able to easily locate Dipper if he so much as tried to run away.

With that in mind, Stanford nodded, albeit with unease. "Alright. Deal."

Dipper's malicious grin did nothing to reassure him or settle his nerves.

 

* * *

 

 

Pained grunts escaped Dipper as he struggled against the clamps that held him down. He bit the bottom of his lip, kneading it in his teeth as he tried to get free from his restraints. "Grunkle Ford!" He growled out, brown orbs snapping over to the older man's form as he glared daggers into him. If looks could kill, he was fairly certain Stanford would have dropped dead already.

Unfortunately for him, Stanford ignored him as he focused his attention on the scientist in front of him, Fiddleford McGucket, an old friend of his that had devoted his life to making new equipment for his employees to use. The man was a genius, there was no doubt about that. "And you're sure this won't hurt him?"

"I'm not going to lie to ya, Stanford." Fiddleford looked over to his patient, flinching in fear when the brunette had jolted against his restraints once more. "I-It'll hurt him a bit, but nothing serious, I assure you." His voice trembled a bit in his southern drawl, a habit Ford had noticed that he picked up badly when the man was afraid. "Once it's installed in his neck though, it should allow ya to track his every movement and temporarily stun him if he acts outta  line. Ya sure this is a good idea though? I never thought ya'd be the kind to do this to your own nephew."

The other man nodded his consent. "We have no other choice if we want to make sure everyone gets out alive, including him. Go ahead and plant it in. We don't have much time to spare."

"Well, if you're certain." Fiddleford frowned, still doubting the idea, but he couldn't resist Stanford's orders. So with the implanter in hand, he stepped carefully over to Dipper, making sure to stay a safe distance away from him just in case. Better safe than sorry was his motto after all. "Now don't ya worry, Mr. Pines. It'll only hurt a second."

That was the only warning Dipper received before a sharp shooting pain resonated from the side of his neck, just above his shoulder. While Dipper prided himself in having quite the stamina, even he couldn't hold back the high pitch scream that echoed against the halls at the sudden pain.

Stanford flinched at the sound, his eyes darting over Dipper's form with concern. Fiddleford had said it would hurt him, yet he still couldn't stop himself from wanting to rush over to Dipper's side and tear the implanter away from him just to keep his nephew safe. It took everything he had to resist the urge. It didn't exactly help that Dipper had quite a set of lungs on him, and he was fairly certain that his screams could be heard throughout a considerable portion of the building.

His theory on the matter was only proven correct when the doors to the lab slammed open. The older man looked back to see Mabel with her mouth hung open. Upon further inspection, Ford could see a flash of betrayal flash in her eyes. "Grunkle Ford, stop!" She yelled out, ditching her spot in the entry and running over to her brother's side.

Fiddleford had pulled back then, as it only took a few seconds to place the tracking device inside, but Mabel still managed to shove him aside. Her eyes flickered over to Dipper's neck, and a surge of anger raged through her. "What did you DO to him?!"

Dipper was breathing heavily by now, his screams dying down to just pained whimpers. His older sister had grasped his hand now, not even flinching when the younger of the twins clutched her hand in an iron grip.

"Mabel, calm down." Ford walked over to the two, placing a hand on Mabel's shoulder in hopes of offering comfort, though it only resulted in a death glare from the girl. "We just implanted a tracking device in him, that way if he manages to run off, we'll know where he is."

The younger cop wanted to scream her lungs off at the man, but for Dipper's sake she held back the volume, not wanting to send him into a fit of panic. "He's not an _animal_ , Grunkle Ford. You can't just- You can't just do this to him!"

"It's not exactly as though we had a choice." Ford sighed tiredly. He wasn't in the mood to have this debate with his niece, especially after already feeling as guilty as he did for going along with the plan anyways. "Trust me, I don't feel any better about it than you do, but it's for his own good."

"How is this meant to be for good for him?" Her brows furrowed in confusion, lips turned into a frown.

"I'm right here, you know." Dipper panted out, rolling his eyes at how they continued to talk about him as if he were in the other room.

"Dipper-?" Mabel focused her attention back on her brother. "Are you alright?"

"'m fine. Shit, that fucking hurt like a bitch." Dipper hissed, tilting his head a bit in hopes of alleviating the pain. "What the Hell was that for?"

Ford moved closer to him then, undoing the restraints that had held him down so that Dipper would be able to freely move about now. "Precautions, so that you don't go back against our deal."

To Dipper's surprise, Mabel had glared at the older man in his defense. "You should really trust Dipper more, Grunkle Ford."

"If he wants my trust back, he's going to have to earn it." Grunkle Ford grunted, grabbing a glass of water and some pain killers, hanging it to the younger male. "Here, this will stop the pain for a bit." He muttered, not discussing the topic any further.

The brunette glanced at him with suspicion, debating whether or not to take the pills, but obliged nonetheless. The air of tension around them was enough to make Mabel shudder in unease.

"When you're ready Dipper, we'll be heading out." With that said, Ford turned around, leaving towards the door but pausing to look back at the younger twin. "And remember, no funny business. One wrong step out of line and I'll have to temporarily stun you."

When the older man left, Dipper groaned in his frustration. Great. There was no way he'd be able to escape now, not with this tracking device implanted inside of him.

Looks like it was time for a new plan.

 

* * *

 

 

"So where exactly are we going, Dip' Dot?" Mabel asked her brother, taking a glance outside of the helicopter's windows. It was amazing, she noted, how everyone looked so small from this height.

Dipper glanced around them, resisting the urge to growl at the guards around him. It would seem that Stanford took his warnings about their base to heart, as the older man had brought with them a total of twenty professionally trained cops, much to Dipper's disappointment.

With these many guards watching his every movement, it'd be nearly impossible to do anything.

"Hello, Dipper?" A hand waved in front of his face, bringing Dipper's attention back to reality. "Are you back in crazy town?" Mabel frowned.

"No. Well, yes, but no. I was just thinking." Dipper just barely caught his great uncle staring at him from the corner of his eye, to which Dipper returned the gesture by sticking his tongue out playfully and pulling the bottom of his eyelid down. It was enough to make the older man scoff and turn his head, resulting in a smirk from the brunette. "We're going there." He turned to the window that Mabel had been looking at, pointing over to a series of structures that Mabel could just barely make out.

"Is that...an amusement park?" Mabel asked with a raised brow.

Dipper nodded his answer. "It's been long since abandoned. Just over ten years ago, in fact, when the company built a new roller coaster. It was intended to be the America's tallest one in existence, but they miscalculated a few things here and there and long story short, the roller coaster backfired, successfully killing over 50 people. The company got sued then, and naturally went bankrupt. No one ever bothered to clean up what was left of the amusement park, so naturally Bill and I found it as the perfect base for our time here."

"That's brilliant." Ford admitted reluctantly. "No one would ever expect anyone to be hiding out in a place like this. From the looks of it, the whole area is covered in Oregon's forests, making it pretty secluded and easy to miss."

"Exactly. Bill's the one who came up with the idea. He's a genius."

"What's the attraction?" Ford changed the subject then, but the question was enough to make Dipper's gaze snap to him. "Excuse me?"

"I'm curious. What's with this sick infatuation with Cipher? I never would have pegged you as the type to fall for a man like him."

When the helicopter began their descent into an area that had enough open space for landing, Dipper stood up, not budging an inch despite the helicopter's rough movements trying to sway him. "Let's just say that I got sick of solving everyone's problems. Back before he came into my life, I was always listening to everyone and fixing their dilemmas, even before I was a psychiatrist! Then Bill came in and I found someone who was willing to listen to me for a change, and he showed me just how much fun life can be!"

The answer alone was enough to silence both Ford and Mabel. They weren't expecting such a direct response, and it left them feeling even more guilty. Was it possible that they had been part of the reason that Dipper had chosen Bill without them even realizing?

When the helicopter landed, Dipper was all too happy to step out, as he kart wheeled into the park, a wide grin forming on his face. "Home, sweet home!"

One by one, Ford's men stepped out of the military copter. By Stanford's orders, they lined up by the entrance, rifles in hand. Though a quick look around, and they failed to see anything that could possibly be labeled as dangerous, unless you counted all of the old food stands.

Ford's gaze turned back to Dipper when he failed to see any threats. "I thought you said this place was littered with death traps."

"It is-" Dipper spoke up, only to pause when a ferocious growl erupted from the bushes. A quick look in the direction, and Stanford could see two pairs of eyes glaring at them from their cover. In response, Ford held up his hand, giving the signal for his men to be prepared to shoot on order. This must have been one of the dangers Dipper had warned him about. He readied himself to take precautions as he, Mabel, and the other guards took a few hesitant steps back.

Their movement was enough to set whatever was hiding in the bushes into an attack, and before anyone could blink, a flash of brown fur rushed against them, successfully pouncing at Dipper.

"Dipper!" Mabel screamed, her face horrified at the thought of these beasts tearing into her brother and making them their next meal. Her fears however quickly died out when a fit of laughter came from her brother.

"Babies!" Dipper grinned. His hands reached up to pet at their heads lovingly. With a closer look, Mabel could make out just what the animals were. For a moment, she had mistaken them for feral dogs..but..they were actually- "Dipper, are those hyenas?!"

Another set of high pitch laughter joined Dipper's as the brunette hugged the hyenas closer, giggling when they licked at his face."They sure are!"

Stanford watched his nephew with a disturbed look. One of the cops moved closer to him, gun in hand. "Sir? Should..we fire?"

"No- I..think they're fine." Ford dismissed him, giving the order for everyone to lower his guns as Dipper stood up. The brunette scratched behind their ears, "Aren't you just the sweetest babies? Yes you are!" He cooed, nuzzling his cheek against their fur.

"Everyone, this is Mizar and Alcor. They're my precious babies. Be nice to them, or you're going to have to go through me." He glared at everyone with a warning. One wrong move and he wouldn't hesitate to rip someone's arm off if they so much as even thought about shooting at his babies.

"Charming." Ford sighed, shaking his head. "Where to, Dipper? This place is too big to investigate alone, so I'm counting on you to lead us to any spot you think Bill may have left any clues about."

Dipper paused from his petting, and lifted a finger to the corner of his lips as he thought. "Perhaps the tunnel of love would have something left."

Mabel couldn't help but snicker at this. "The tunnel of love? Really bro?"

"What, got a problem?" Was all Dipper said before he started walking off, much to Mabel's disappointment. When his hyenas began to follow, Dipper shook his head at them. "Stay here, babies. It's too dangerous."

It earned a small wine from them, which made Dipper's heart clench. "Hey now, it's okay. I'll be back soon. Here, until then play nice with your new chew toy!" He beamed, grabbing a stuffed crocodile from one of the nearby toy stands and throwing it in the distance, watching as the two hyenas when chasing after it, barking in glee. When they disappeared from his view, Dipper continued their walk, waving everyone over to him.

"Alright, everyone stay close. No wandering off." Stanford instructed the men, though he looked at Mabel specifically at the last part, knowing that the girl had a tendency to get distracted at times.

With that said, they continued on. The amusement park was more creepy than Mabel had imagined it would be. She never thought she'd ever have to say that a place of thrills could actually give her chills. It wasn't an exaggeration, though. As they walked by certain stalls, or rides, she could see how Dipper and Bill ..adjusted, to the park.

Roller coasters around them had the seats hanging off the coaster at a deadly height. It made her wonder how it was still hanging at all. Spray paint was littered practically everywhere she could see, graffiti covering the walls of the stalls around them. Upon getting a closer look, she could tell that they were in fact paintings of eyes. No matter what direction she looked at them, it felt as though they were staring into her soul.

When they passed a nearby carousel, she could even see that some of the ponies had been broken off and now hung limply towards the ground. The others that still stood had been glorified with horrifying clown makeup. Mabel had always hated clowns.

Eventually, they managed to reach the entry of the tunnel of love. Mabel nearly jumped when she caught sight of two jester animatronic robots standing near the entrance. One held a long blade in hand, the other holding what appeared to be a music box. It freaked her out, but the brunette quickly settled down when she realized that the power for the carnival around them had likely been cut off for years. There was no way they could possibly be up and running.

Still, the darkness of the night around them didn't exactly do anything to help the creepy vibe they gave off, especially when she was nearly certain that their eyes were following her. She turned her head then, focusing her attention back on the group.

She jolted to a stop, however, when she noticed Dipper had paused. Stanford and the other men were quick to follow. They stood in silence, waiting to see just what Dipper had stopped for, but when nothing happened, Stanford spoke up. "Is there any reason why we-" His words died off quickly when a slow tune began to play. It was quiet, almost impossible to hear, but still there nonetheless.

Mabel recognized soon after that the song was a creepier version of "London Bridge is Falling Down". It made shivers run up her back. "Where's that noise coming from?"

A hand reached up, pointing at one of the jesters before them. It was Dipper. "It's the Jesters. Everyone, stay quiet."

When Stanford opened his mouth to question exactly why they couldn't talk, Dipper shot him a glare, which stopped him successfully. "The jesters are voice key activated. By voice key, I mean that they automatically turn on when they hear an unfamiliar voice. It's a defense mechanism that we used to add to the security."

"And-?"

_"Password required."_ A robotic voice spoke up then as the jesters' eyes began to light up an ominous yellow in the dark. The one with the sword in its hand tightened its grip.

Dipper didn't seem fazed by their presence at all, and instead spoke up in a calm manner. "Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram-"

_"Password incorrect."_

"What-?!" Stanford gasped as one of the jesters had walked towards them, it's voice low and deep. _"Password incorrect."_ It repeated. _"Security system activated. Commencing target disposal."_

Suddenly, all of the power around them turned on. The light was strong enough to blind Stanford for a moment, just as the jester raised its sword up, readying to swing down on the older man. When he could finally see again, Stanford yelled out his commands. "Light it up!" In response to his order, the guards immediately began to shoot at the jester. Though much to their confusion, their bullets appeared to do nothing.

Just before the sword could make direct contact, Dipper had lunged at the older man, rolling his and Stanford's form away safely.

"Dipper, what is going on?! What does it mean by the incorrect password!?"

The younger male rolled his eyes, standing up and dusting his jacket off. "It means that Bill changed the password when he left!" He snapped. "Don't bother shooting them, they are made out of bullet proof material. The only way to turn them off is to-..." He froze as an idea formed in his head.

"Is to what?" Ford tried, raising an eyebrow.

"Distract them for me. I need to turn the power off from the inside!" He grunted, whipping his head around.

Ford's eyes widened. He reached out to grab at the other male, "Dipper wait!" But his pleas went unnoticed as Dipper had already ran off into the tunnel of love.

"Sir, what are your orders?" One of the cops around him asked.

"Distract it for as long as possible. Don't let it follow Dipper or hurt Mabel!" He stood up then, fixing his glasses as he pulled out one of his guns.

When Dipper had told him the thing was bullet proof, it wasn't a lie. Whatever material it was made out of was far too sturdy. A few of his men had attempted to take the jester head on, but the giant size and combined durability was enough to keep it standing. One of the robot's hands reached up to grab the man by the collar of his uniform and quite literally throw him into another cop, successfully knocking them to the ground.

"We can't stop this thing!"

"You don't have to! Everyone get to higher ground, now! Keep as much distance between yourself and it as possible!" Ford yelled to his men. They seemed hesitant about the command, but complied nonetheless. They had no better ideas after all.

The older man used this time to rush to Mabel, pulling her along with him towards one of the food stalls. His bones and hips protested from age when he leaned down, picking Mabel up in hopes of giving her enough height in order to climb onto the roof of the stall.

She gasped at the sudden movement, her hands reaching up to grasp at the cloth of the roof as she clawed her way up. She struggled, as there wasn't anything else to help her up, but Stanford had managed to push her up further. He sighed in relief when she was up safely. A quick glance around and he noted that his men had typically hid in the tree tops.

Everyone seemed to be alright, but if that's the case, where was-

_"Grunkle Ford, watch out!"_ Mabel shrieked, causing him to turn his head around.

He flinched when he came face to face with the Jester. Its eyes locked onto his, as if trying to determine if he was a valid target or not, before lifting his sword up again and bringing it down with quick speed. He closed his eyes, anticipating himself to be hit.

"GRUNKLE FORD!"

.....

.....

.....

Nothing.

Pale blue eyes opened, scanning the area to see what happened.

He sighed in relief when the Jester's power seemed to slowly turn off, as well as the other power around the tunnel of love. With the last bit of energy left, the jester slumped over, before falling down on the ground, lifeless.

"Well that was fun!" The sound of Dipper's voice came from in front of them, and everyone turned to see Dipper standing in front of them, holding his baseball bat behind his neck as he blew a large bubble from the bubblegum he was now chewing. When it popped, Dipper smirked at them.

"What took you so long?! Mr. Pines could have died!" One of the guards yelled out as he jumped down from the tree.

"Hm?" Dipper turned his gaze to look over at the other, tilting his head in confusion. When the question registered in his brain, his mouth opened in a small 'oh'. "I was getting some bubblegum."

Groans of disapproval and annoyance echoed around him, making the brunette chuckle. "You guys need to lighten up already. I stopped it didn't I?"

Stanford looked at him, still trying to calm down from the almost death experience he had just faced. His hand rested over his heart and he could feel it beating quickly against his rib cage. "Yes.." He whispered out, "Thank you, Dipper."

Dipper gave an innocent smile. "So, shall we get going now?"

"Of course. Lead the way." Stanford sighed, and before he knew it, everyone was following the brunette once more as they headed into the unknown.

No one seemed to take notice of the cell phone that now sat in Dipper's front pocket, or the way his once innocent smile had turned into a triumphant, dark, confident smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Again, so sorry guys that there wasn't any BillDip in this chapter either ): but I freaking PROMISE ya'll I will make it up to you guys with only the MOST GLORIOUS of all BillDip in next chapter, yeah?
> 
> As always, leave a kudos/comment/bookmark if you enjoyed, and the MORE lovely comments I receive, the more encouraged I will be AND THE HIGHER your chances are of getting the next chapter sooner <3


	6. Reunited At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill finally reaches the Gravity Falls Insane Asylum only to discover that Dipper is no longer there. Just where is he?
> 
> Meanwhile Mabel and Dipper rekindle their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I RIIIIIIISE
> 
> Okay so I know it's been about a month and a half and you guys have been asking for it AND I'VE BEEN LAZY I'M SORRY-
> 
> BUT to make it up to you guys (; I'll be doing a list of prompts and one shots requested by YOU guys! As a second part of this series, you guys can feel free to message me any requests you have revolving around whole Joker/Harley Quinn AU I have going on here for Bill and Dipper. It doesn't HAVE to be billdip. It can be solely on Dipper or Bill alone. (PLEASE GO EASY ON ME GUYS- I DON'T WRITE FOR A LIVING, I DRAW. I may decline your request if I deem it too inappropriate, difficult, or if I'm just too busy)
> 
> However, I ask that if your request involves a reference among a Batman movie / episode, please send a reference youtube link to the video with your request on it.
> 
> Requests can be sent to me at my tumblr: http://celestial-celestabell.tumblr.com/

_Law and order. The conception of how these two rules bind humanity together in peace,....deception._

It would almost be considered comical, if it weren't for the fact that it was just plain out pathetic. Indeed, Bill was one of the few gifted humans among society who seemed to be blessed (or cursed, if one looked at it so) with the ability to distinguish the truths between regulation and purpose. Unlike the rest of the world, he couldn't be tricked by the government into behaving like a 'good citizen'. The rest of humanity seemed to think that following their commands would lead to tranquility and relaxation.

No, Bill knew better. In reality, the government was only meant to sustain the higher ups' authority over the rest of their country, to continue to keep the world to _their_ liking. The minority be damned. 'Law and order' Bill sneered at the thought. _Lies._

Perhaps the phrase 'Puppets without strings' would better fit their purpose. That's what civilians really were, in the grand scheme of things. The fate of humanity rests in their hands and yet their leaders will only bring them into destruction. The so-called authority figures that people had elected in the hopes that they would do their best to shape a better future for them, were in fact selfish, greedy, pigs who preferred to sit back and watch the world burn around them.

And while Bill was quite particularly _fond_ of chaos, he refused to be tamed like some sort of guinea pig. So, naturally, he rebelled. Not just him, of course, but Pine tree, Tad, and the other countless men working for him as well.

Together, their lack of cooperation would continue, in hopes of reigning hell upon the damned and showing these insignificant, and quite frankly worthless, meat sacks, what their purpose really was.

Humans believed that they were meant to build a future of peace. Oh they couldn't be more wrong. they, although they were unaware of it, were in fact sent on this Earth as a means of issuing destruction. After all, the world had a balance. With serenity there must always be devastation, and this world has been silent for far too long.

And that was what his and Pine tree's purpose truly was. Yes, he would admit, that they shared quite a bit of fun and games in their time together. After all, who wouldn't love partaking in a serial killing? Yet, aside from that, they sought to save humanity from the delusion that their 'reality' gave them.

Dipper knew better than anyone, that Bill found himself to be the one who was destined to be the one in charge of such a task. It was partially how he had managed to fall for the little brunette in the first place. He was a genius, truly one of the only people who could quite frankly figure Bill out.

The brunette knew him better than anyone. He knew the very depths of Bill's insanity and his desire to be the harbinger of the Armageddon. Which is where his motto, ' _Trust in the all-seeing, all-knowing eye'_ came to be.

They were getting closer to that goal, though it would still be a ways until they can cause anything truly devastating. Thus they were still limited to hiding in the shadows as their business flourished, slowly making allies in the underground and working their way up, corrupting people into rioting against their laws.

Of course, their government would step into play in hopes of quieting their rebellion down once and for all, arresting all that they could so that their control and authority would be kept secret. Up until now, their attempts have been futile. At least, not until they had actually managed to arrest Dipper and keep him under lock and key.

Which is what brought Bill here, the Gravity Falls Insane Asylum and Prison.

Looking up from his seat in the van, Bill nodded his head over to his men. A silent warning to prepare themselves, as he readied his own gun.

"Alright, Question Mark. Here's the deal." The blonde patted Soos' shoulder, watching as the big man drove them closer and closer to the institute's gates. "You're going to get us inside, nice and easy. Once in, we're going to need you to find out where Pine tree- that's Dipper for you- is being kept. Then you're going to cause a distraction. You're a big boy, you'll figure it out." He growled out when Soos opened his mouth to protest. "We're going to find him, and take our leave. Real simple, yeah? And don't you even think about betraying us, or your precious little Melody might find herself in a....sticky, situation, if you will."

Bill's lips quirked up into a cruel smirk when he caught sight of a bead of sweat falling down Soos' cheek. "Ca-piche?"

"Yeah..uh...sure dude, then I'll be done right?"

"Atta boy." The blonde chuckled, patting the man's cheek before moving back into the back of the van, just in time for Soos' repair van to roll up beside the security gate.

Without thinking, Soos rolled down his window only to catch sight of his long-time friend, Wendy Corduroy. He relaxed visibly, breathing out a sigh of relief when she turned to him.

"Yo, Soos, what up?" She flashed her light over at him through the thick fog around them. "Aren't you supposed to be on vacation right now?"

Shit...he was. Soos laughed nervously, tugging at his shirt collar. "Haha, well you know how it is." He shrugged then, moving his hand to rub at the back of his neck. "I got a call from Stanford earlier, saying he needed some repairs done on Dipper's cell, ya know?" It was a lie, but he liked to think that it was a believable one. Or at least, he did until he saw Wendy furrow her brows.

"Really? Why would he have you come back early from vacation for that? Dipper's not even here right now...Neither are Mabel or Stanford. Actually, we have a lot of guys out at the moment. Didn't you get the word?"

_"What?"_ Both Bill and Soos' eyes widened at the news. However unlike Soos, Bill was practically _seething_ with rage. Now what the fuck were they supposed to do? He swallowed the growl that threatened to make its way out of his throat and blow his cover. Instead, he tightened his grip on Soos' shoulder in warning.

"N-No dude." Soos caught onto the message quickly. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure about all of the details, but apparently Stanford got Dipper to make a deal with him, and they are out on some sort of mission right now. Poor kid even got a tracking device planted in his neck to keep him from escaping, thanks to Fiddleford's inventions."

_Oh, if Bill wasn't filled with rage before than he was positively furious now._ Not only did they make the whole trip here to _rescue_ Pine tree, only to find out that Stanford had taken him somewhere unbeknownst to him, but the old man had the _audacity_ to harm the brunette.

When he got his hands on that man, oh he'd rip out his throat and intestin-

"Wow.." Soos frowned. "That's intense."

"No kidding. Anyways, Soos..I think that message must have been a prank or something, because you're not scheduled on the access list today. I'd let you in if I could, but I've already been getting on Stanford's bad sides these days. I don't think he'd take too kindly to me authorizing permission when he hasn't given the word yet."

Before Soos could even think of a reply, Bill had climbed up to the front from his hiding place. Wendy had jolted at the surprise, but Bill managed to thrust a bouquet of flowers (where did he even get them from?) into her face, causing the woman to jolt backwards. The plants then released a sort of nauseating gas that had the red head falling back onto the control panel's buttons before quite literally knocking herself out. The action resulted in the gates before them opening automatically.

"Woah-!" Soos' jaw dropped open at the crazed man. "You sai-"

"Forget what I said!" Bill's lips curled up into a snarl, baring his teeth and pressing his gun against Soos' temple. "Drive. NOW!" He yelled.

Soos didn't hesitate, and instead slammed on the gas pedal. His van began swerving onto the asylum's grounds, just barely coming to an abrupt stop in front of a few of the guards around them. Bill ran to the back, kicking the van's doors open and urging his men to get out, despite Soos' protests.

Upon their arrival, the asylum's alarm started to blare. Many of the guards rushed over to the sight to try and subdue the group, but were shot instantly by Cipher's men.

Most of them, except for Bill, were wearing ridiculous costumes. One dressed as a green goblin with 8-balls for eyes, one dressed as a pink devil, another as a giant set of teeth, and another as what appeared to be a large loaf of bread with legs. The costumes served its purpose to keep their identities a secret, but Bill didn't care if they found out who he was. No, he WANTED them to recognize and fear his presence. Which is why he wore black slacks along with his famous yellow bricked coat, which opened up with no shirt underneath. The reason? The multiple omnipotent eye tattoos on his chest would serve to leave a reminder to those who see him just who exactly they encountered.

The group quickly abandoned the van Soos had brought them in, and followed their leader into the building. The guards were loaded, but not quite as much as it could have been. Something that irked Bill. That meant that the rest were with Dipper, just as the red head mentioned earlier. He needed to find him, now.

So while it took time, he was eventually able to lead the group into the very bottom of the asylum where all of the scientific research went on. From the looks of it, most of the engineers and scientists had bailed instantly when the asylum's alarm went off, their work being left behind. A quick glimpse around and Bill could tell that he was successfully able to lead them closer to this 'Fiddleford's' office. An assumption he was able to make considering that the floors and labels around them named this room as the Advanced Weaponry Optimizer Laboratory (AWOL for short). It was this Fiddleford who had been the one to subdue Pine Tree, according to Red. If that's the case, Bill was going to find the doctor and have a little...chat..with him. He must know where Dipper was.

As their war went on, blood began to splatter against the walls, painting it a crimson red as corpses lied completely still on the ground. Silence fell upon them. Guards? Terminated, and not a single scratch on his team (just how hopeless were these employees?). Doctor Fiddleford? Bill was still looking for him.

It wasn't until they reached the back of the room that they came across the actual laboratory. Computers filled with scientific research, papers spewed about, all kinds of tools that the group of scientists had been making for their police officers were rested neatly on a conveyer belt, still incomplete, Bill noted. None of this meant anything to him. No, what _did_ matter, was the name "Fiddleford McGucket" labeled on the front of a glass surface.

Good. This was his office then. A quick glance up confirmed Bill's suspicions, as an older man with a long white beard and large nose stared at them with wide, fearful eyes from inside the glassed room. Perfect.

Bill signaled to Tad, who stood beside him, and with his silent command, Tad banged his fist against the window. "Open up." His eyes were cold, void of any emotion, yet they didn't stir the older man from obeying his commands.

When Fiddleford refused to listen, Tad grabbed his pistol from its holster, aiming it directly at Fiddleford's head. He shot a total of three times, each just narrowly missing the man by a small margin. It was a warning. Refusal to cooperate will result in death.

A loud gasp could be heard as Fiddleford trembled in fear. Bill rolled his eyes at the man's lack of response before pressing himself against the glass, eyes glaring daggers at the other as his clawed hand scratched slowly against barrier between them, resulting in an eerily high pitched sound to erupt from the room as his nails raked down the glass.

"Open it. _Now."_ The blonde repeated Tad's words with a more dangerous edge in his voice. Naturally, he was met with more compliance this time. Fiddleford pressed his finger along a button on the wall. The security authorized door opened then, allowing Bill and his friends to slide inside with him.

Gold, devilish eyes gazed over to the side, where a row of injection guns sat before him. His gloved hand reached forward slowly, picking one up and examining the sharpness of the weapon. Lips curled into a sly, cold smirk as his eyes turned to meet Fiddleford's. "Oh boy! This looks fun!" He chirped, before thrusting the weapon to the side of Fiddleford's neck and pulling the trigger.

The sound of a ringtone, along with the vibration of the phone in his pocket, mixed with the man's screams of agony. Yet Bill paid no attention to the man.

This ring tone..it was-

♫ ... _I need a gangsta to love me better, than all the others do..._ ♫

There was no mistaking it. Bill's hand never reached for his phone so fast, eyes widening at the text message he received.

_Pine Tree: Bill?_

Time seemed to come to stop for him as he reread the message a good five times, just to make sure that he was truly seeing this. Dipper had texted him- that means-

His fingers quickly tapped back a reply.

_Bill: Where are you?_

_Pine tree: Oh thank God, your phone isn't dead. I'm at our old base in the amusement park._

_Bill: And you're okay?_

_Pine tree: Yes, well, for now. Listen Bill, I can't text long. Ford is here with me, Mabel and a bunch of guards too. I just wanted to let you know where I'm at._

_Bill: Stay put. I'm coming for you._

_Pine tree: You're already at the jail aren't you?_

The blonde snickered at the last comment. Dipper knew him far too well.

_Bill: Maybe._

_Pine tree: Shit, gotta go. Ford's coming close. See you soon, Bill._

_Bill: Stay safe, sugar pine._

A sigh of relief escaped him. Good..Dipper was safe. He had managed to sneak a way into contacting him.

"Boss?"

Bill's eyes darted up, catching a glimpse of his henchmaniacs looking at him with confusion. "Everything alright, boss?" 8-Ball, the one holding Fiddleford in place to prevent him from running, asked.

"Just peachy." Bill grinned madly at them, his fangs glistening in the light. "Well, well, well, my little lunatic of a scientist!" He waltzed over to Fiddleford, who had been struggling desperately to get out of 8-Ball's grip. "Looks like you might serve more of a use than I planned after all!"

"You have the honor of taking us to your closest helicopter and giving us a ride..if you know what's good for you. I'd hate to have to skin that old wrinkly flesh of yours into my next throw rug." Despite his words, Bill seemed anything but opposed to the idea.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dipper sighed in relief when he read Bill's last message, quickly putting his phone back in his pocket before he was caught. Bill was on his way to pick him up. The thought made his heart flutter in appreciation. His maniac was so dedicated to him, going out of his way to risk his life and freedom to break into a jail just to save _him._

God, Bill was so loyal and loving- he could just squeal!

"....Dipper?"

Brown eyes instantly darted over to the group of policemen before him. Shit, had he done that out loud?

He must have, considering that everyone was staring at him as if he had grown a second head. "What?"

"Bro, you kind of just squealed out loud. Did something happen?" Mabel spoke up, her brow raising suspiciously at him.

"Oh, no, not at all." Dipper shook his head in a lie. "I just can't help but think about all the good times Bill and I had here. I guess you could say I'm a little love sick!" He flashed a toothy smile at them. Thankfully for him, the crowd seemed to have bought his lie, before continuing onwards. Everyone except for his twin sister that is.

When they were out of sight, Mabel stalked behind to Dipper's side, tugging on his jacket sleeve. "Okay Dip' dot. Tell me what's up."

"I don't know what you'r-" Dipper started, only to be cut off by his twin's glare, which quickly shifted its focus onto his pant pocket, where his phone rested.

"Bill texted you, didn't he?"

..................

Silence.

"Thought so." Mabel sighed, her chocolate eyes turning towards the floor. "He's on his way then?"

As much as Dipper wanted to lie to her, he just couldn't. Despite the fact that she had arrested him, he still had a soft spot for his family. With a frown and furrowed brows, Dipper nodded quietly at her. The two paused in their tracks, Mabel refusing to take her gaze off the ground beneath them.

"Dipper.." She sniffed. "I don't want to lose you. Not again."

"You can't keep me trapped in your little bird cage forever, Mabes." Dipper sighed. "I'm not some sort of pet. If you cage a bird, it'll naturally want to fly away into the sky, won't it?"

The female twin nodded her head in a silent agreement. "But Dipper, you've been doing these horrible, horrible things and I just want to help you!" She whispered out, careful to keep her voice low.

"Believe what you will, Mabel, but you can't cure me." Dipper placed a hand on her shoulder, urging her to look at him. "Look into my eyes and tell how serious I am. My criminal record will not ever change. It's a permanent record on me. And the best part of it all? I _love_ it, Mabel. I love how it feels to be the one to have such power over someone's life. Nothing you or Stanford can do will ever fix that about me."

Her breath hitched at his words. They were cruel, beyond relief, but they held nothing but the truth in them. Yet she couldn't hold back the choked sobs that threatened to escape her.

_"Just because we check the guns at the door doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades."_

"What?" Mabel's eyes widened at the small tune that Dipper had just sung out.

"A little quote from a song I heard once, Twenty One Pilots, if my memory is right. Just found it fitting."

"I don't..."

Dipper sighed at this before explaining it better. "What I mean, Mabel, is that you can keep me hidden under lock and key but doing so won't change the fact that I have and will continue to kill. Do you finally understand?"

She did. God knows she did. But she just couldn't bring herself to admit it.

She had tried so hard to bring her brother back. The sweet, innocent, little Dipper that she had known her whole life. It hurt to come to fact that he was gone forever..so she didn't. Instead, she shook her head violently, refusing to believe his words. " _I can't Dipper, please, just tell me it's still YOU in there!"_ She grabbed onto Dipper's shoulders, shaking him as she gazed at him, desperately searching for the brother she knew and loved.

To her relief, Dipper didn't push her away or shove her back. Instead, he held onto her tightly, allowing her to bury her head into the crook of his neck as she sobbed heavily into his jacket.

"....." Dipper stayed silent, eyes drooping with a sudden sadness. He loved what he did, he loved his life, yet he never wanted to hurt Mabel. If he could, he would try to change himself, just so that she wouldn't shed another tear. But he couldn't. It just..wasn't a part of himself that he could change, even if he was willing to.

He had no idea how to possibly comfort her, but he did know that he still _was_ himself. Even with his insanity and blood stained hands, he still loved his family, the mysteries that were hidden among the world, the books he could read, the scent of the forest. He still loved all of those things. Now, he just loved the chaotic life style even more. He was still himself though, that much he knew for certain.

With that in mind, he reached over to pat at Mabel's upper back. _"...Pat. Pat."_

His words caused Mabel to still. Her previously rough breathing slowly calmed down into slow, steady, breaths.

Eventually, the two pulled back, and while Mabel's eyes were still red and puffy from crying, she had a small smile on her face. "I'm sorry, Dipper.." She sniffed, rubbing her nose against her sleeve. "I'm...I'm not happy with what you've done. I'm really not..but..you'll always be my brother, murderer and thief and god knows what else or not. And while I don't think I can ever accept your career path, I just want you to know that it doesn't change the fact that you're my bro bro, and we'll always be best friends, right?"

"...Right."  Dipper chuckled, punching her shoulder gently. "Now stop crying, you're getting snot all over my jacket ya goof."

Mabel snorted. "Oh please, you don't need my help to ruin that fashion sense of yours." She teased back.

"Awkward sibling hug?" Dipper looked up with a nerdy smile, holding his arms out for her.

The older twin looked at him before rubbing her eyes. She shook her head. "Sincere sibling hug." She corrected, before pulling her brother in for a tight hug. It had been so long since they had the chance to do this. It felt right. "Pat, pat." They both laughed.

"Hey Mabes?" Dipper looked up, his smile turning into a frown. "Can you um..not tell Grunkle Ford about Bill coming to pick me up?"

Mabel tapped her chin for a moment, as if trying to think it through. "Sure, bro. On one condition though. Don't cut off contact with me from now on, okay? I expect some phone and Skype calls at _least_ weekly!"

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. "Yeah, I can do that. Sorry Mabes. If it makes you feel better, I miss hearing you ramble on about the newest glitter yarn being your soul mate."

"Hey, at least a ball of yarn is more reliable than most guys!"

The male laughed, holding his arms up in defense. "Hey not all guys are like that!"

"Oh don't you even try giving me the whole "not all guys say that" speech. Won't work on me bro."

Suddenly their Grunkle Ford's voice broke through their conversation. The two turn to look at the older man. "Mabel? Dipper?" Stanford rose a brow at them. "The others are already far ahead of you guys. What are you doing so far behind?"

"Nothing, Grunkle Ford." Mabel gave a small smile at him, keeping her word to hold Dipper's secret. "Just catching up. Come on bro, let's go."

"I bet I can get there faster than you." Dipper challenged with a smirk.

"Oh, you are on." Mabel brought her fists up in determination. "I'm still the alpha twin, you know!"

A long time ago Dipper would have argued with her about the title. Now, he simply accepted it.

 

 

* * *

 

They had been through a lot, trying to get through the labyrinth that was the tunnel of love. Seriously, just how long of a ride was it supposed to be? A good question. One that the author can't quite explain because it's currently 1am and their brain is practically fried at this point. It's hella long, let's just leave it at that.

Overall, the group had been through countless death traps on their way inside. A room where stepping on the wrong tile could lead to having arrows shot straight into your throat. They lost about four men in total because of that. Then there was the fire pit death trap of a room where the crew had to dodge a series of mobile spinning flame throwers. At one point there was even a room of giant axes swinging from the ceiling, getting closer and closer until Dipper had finally agreed to pull the secret lever to the next room, which was Dipper's personal favorite.

The only way to continue onwards was by riding the actual roller coaster of the tunnel of love. Dipper had warned the others at the last second that they had to jump off the ride immediately less they wanted to be rammed into  dozen of sharp swords. Most had listened to him but still, quite a few hadn't been able to move in time.

It was overall an enjoyable experience for Dipper. How could it not be? The look on their faces before they were brutally killed was perfect! A quick glance up at the rides facial cameras made Dipper grateful that the ride had captured their face perfectly before they were killed. Those, were definitely a keeper.

At the end, there remained only a total of ten men out of the original thirty that had joined them. The numbers weren't looking so good, but they had finally made it through and into the very heart of the tunnel.

"Is this it?" The rough voice of his Grunkle Ford came from the silence of the group. It was dark, but they could vaguely make out the shapes of what appeared to be a computerized control system.

"It sure is!" Dipper beamed, holding his hands against his cheek as he sighed at the fond memories. "This used to be our special love nest."

"Gross." Mabel teased him, shoving him lightly. "Now I know what it was like for you to be around me back when I was in my whole 'boy crazy' phase."

Dipper rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah, yeah. Anyways, feel free to have a look around Grunkle Ford. I'm going to go turn on the lights real quick."

"No tricks, Dipper. You know the rules, don't wander off or try to escape." Ford looked at him sternly, crossing his arms.

"Relax Grunkle Ford. We had a deal, remember?"

With that, the brunette disappeared into the shadows, much to Stanford's frustration. He turned around to look at his group. "Alright, everyone start looking. I want anything valuable. Maps, documents, anything that might contain Cipher's DNA samples if we're lucky. Stay careful."

The ten officers saluted towards their boss, mumbling a "yes sir." before heading out.

Mabel had followed after Stanford. The two ended up stumbling across a curtain, hiding something that Stanford was curious about. With a steady hand, as if to prepare himself for anything dangerous that might bust out, he pulls the curtains aside.

Behind them, sat a series of computer monitors. They were still on, still working despite the fact that the power was seemingly turned off. His blue eyes darted over to the labels on each one, his frown deepening as he read them. Salem City's Police station, the mayor's office, even the commissioner's office.

Suddenly the room's lights flickered on, making the tunnel's main control room far more visible.

"What's this about?" Mabel furrowed her brows, pointing over at the screens.

Dipper came out from behind the control panel then. "What's what about?" He asked, before looking up at the monitors.

"Cipher has the whole city wired." Stanford informs Mabel. "He's been monitoring Oregon's capital city this whole time.." His eyes widen as the thought comes to him in an instant. "This is how he's able to stay so far ahead of the government. But how was he able to pull something like this off?"

"He's a genius." Dipper shrugged, answering rather simply.

Stanford opened his mouth to protest but was caught off guard when one of his employees called over to them. "Sir? You might want to take a look at this."

"I'll be right over." Stanford sighed, but complied nonetheless. He was brought over to a table. On top of it rested an American map. "Sir, I think we may have discovered Cipher's next plans for his new location." The officer pointed over to one of the states that had been circled with a red marker. "Louisiana, New Orleans?"

"Afraid so, sir."

"Dipper, you know Cipher better than anyone." Stanford turned to his great nephew, a pleading, yet stern look on his face. "Please, tell us what you know. Why would Cipher plan to go to New Orleans of all places?"

The brunette tilted his head, playing innocent. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really bro." Mabel shakes her head.

"Wow....sad." Dipper threw his head back in a laughter. "It was because of Mardi Gras."

Both Stanford and Mabel share looks at each other. "Didn't it already pass?"

"Of course it did, genius." Dipper groaned at Stanford's lack of knowledge. "We made these plans weeks ago!"

Now it was Mabel who spoke up. "But why would you guys travel all the way to New Orleans for a holiday?"

"Not just any holiday, Mabel." Stanford informed the younger. "New Orleans is well known around America for throwing one of the liveliest parties around that time of year. Many people go to New Orleans in order to celebrate."

Dipper nodded with a hum. "Now we're talking. Bill loves parties, and we had intended to go there together as part of our anniversary, but I guess you could say I've been a little...caught up."

"Is there any chances of finding him there or would he be long gone by now?"

Dipper knew the answer. Obviously not, as Bill was on his way to save him, but he couldn't let Stanford know of this. "I'd say your chances of finding him there are better than any other plan you've got up your sleeve right now."

"Good. Are we all set then?" He takes a glance around at the officers around him.

One of them stiffens at his question, getting his bearings before answering with a clear voice."All clear, sir. Everything else has been cleared out except for this map."

"Then let's wrap this up. Everyone move out." Stanford gave the all clear, everyone packing their things before taking their leave. Dipper following behind his great uncle and sister. "You know Grunkle Ford, your employees talk all stuffy even for a police officer. What's up with that?"

Stanford regarded him with an air of coolness around him. Something that Dipper had admired about the man long ago. "Most of the officers that made the trip with us had previously served years in the military. They're trained professionals compared to the other security guards back at the asylum. It's their top priority to treat this mission delicately and as professionally as possible." He had informed him as they reached the clearing. As scheduled, a helicopter was already flying towards them to pick them up once their mission was set.

"Savior one-zero," an officer close to them spoke into a walkie talkie attached to his uniform. "This is task force one."

........Silence.

The helicopter flew closer to them.

"Savior one-zero. How do you copy?" The man repeated again.

Dipper and Mabel shared a look.

"Savior one-zero, the area's clear for landing."

More silence came around them before the officer gave up and looked over at Stanford. "Boss, they aren't talking to me."

...It came to Stanford in an instant. His eyes widened as the realization hit him like a bat. "Our bird's been jacked."

The helicopter was approaching them closer now.  Everyone grabbed the rifles from their person and readied themselves for Stanford's command.

"Light it up!" He yelled.

As soon as the older man had yelled out their orders, bullets after bullets had been fired from the helicopter's mounted machine gun. The helicopter turned around, revealing a group of people in the back of the opened space, shooting ruthlessly at the areas around them.

Everyone ducked for cover immediately. Dipper took hold of Mabel's hand and rushed over to the nearest cover, an old food stand.

Despite the fact that the helicopter was a fair distance away from them, and the almost impossible to see bullets covered their sight, Dipper could tell who it was instantly when a loud cackle resonated throughout the area.

It was crazed, cold, insane...maddening.

"Bill!" Dipper gasped from his hiding spot, staring at Mabel with wide eyes.

"What?!" Mabel yelled out, trying to block out the sound of the guns by plugging her fingers in her ears.

"It's Bill!" Dipper told the girl. It took a minute for her to catch what he was trying to say, but when he did, she looked at him with disbelief.

Dipper rose a brow. "...What? Do I have a hickey or something?"

Another maniacal laughter could be heard from the distance among the roaring of the machine gun.

 

* * *

 

In the helicopter, Bill couldn't stop himself from laughing as he shot at armed forces across from them. It had been so long since he allowed himself to have so much _fun_! Yet despite how amusing it was, they couldn't keep this up forever. "Glasses," Bill shouted over to Fiddleford, who had been held hostage in the helicopter with them. "Can you pick up the pace? We got a time limit here, you know!"

Fiddleford gulped, but worked faster nonetheless. His fingers pressing against the buttons of a computer he had brought with him, before he pulled up Dipper's profile. Another quick tap, and the signal ran clear. "Alright!" Fiddleford yelled back to the blonde. "His tracker's been disarmed, I promise!"

"Good." Bill smirked, pausing in his shooting to let his men take over as he pulled out his phone. It was time to settle this once and for all.

 

* * *

 

A loud buzz vibrated through Dipper's pocket. His eyes widened when he pulled the iphone out, revealing Bill's latest text message. It was short, but it screamed the words "NOW!"

Dipper turned his gaze over to Mabel. The alpha twin looked at the message before her own mocha brown eyes widened. "Now?! Dipper, you'll get shot at!"

"Bill won't hurt me." Dipper said calmly, standing up to make his leave. Before he could, Mabel quickly grabbed onto his sleeve. "Dipper, don't!"

"Do you trust me?"

Mabel fell silent, looking at him with so much emotions that even Dipper had a hard time deciphering all of them. "....Do you trust me?" He tried again.

"....Yes." Mabel whispered out quietly.

"Then let me go, Mabel. I promise, everything will be okay." Despite the flare of action and bullets firing around them, Dipper's words were so calming, urging Mabel to relax.

With another hesitant moment, Mabel looked at her brother directly in the eyes, before slowly releasing her iron grip on the man's jacket sleeve.

Dipper smiled, before mouthing something to Mabel, causing her eyes to widen once more, before tearing up as she formed a small smile, nodding at him.

It was the only signal Dipper needed from her, before he took off.

Mabel would miss him, she knew that much for certain. Yet after having time to think about it, she just couldn't bring it upon herself to arrest her own brother. Laws be damned. Family was what was truly important.

Besides, they'd see each other again.

She knew that the moment he mouthed to her.

'I love you, Mabes. Thanks for being the best sister.'

That was all she needed to know...so..she let the little bird fly out of its cage.

 

* * *

 

Dipper couldn't help the wide grin that formed on his face as he slowly made his way to the helicopter. No...his way to Bill. The one that selflessly went out of his way to ensure that he came back to him. The one that corrupted him, yet showed him how fun life really could be. The one that made him stronger, more confident. The one that showed him just how important and special he really was.

God, he loved that apocalyptic nerd.

His brown eyes met Bill's own golden hues. The blonde's lips curled up into a sly, devious smirk, as he pulled his arms down. "...Come on, baby." He purred to himself, his feet kicking down at the ropes below him, making it fall into the air for Dipper to climb onto.

The brunette's smile widened as he made his way closer to him.

Stanford caught a quick glimpse of Dipper making his way over to the vehicle from his cover, and like that, realization dawned on him. It wasn't just some ordinary hacker that stole their air craft from them. No it was Cipher..but how?! It should be impossible!

His eyes snapped over to the officer before him. "Stun him, now!" He commanded, and the officer immediately pulled out the device they kept with them to paralyze Dipper in case he tried to escape. He tried clicking on his profile, but an error came up instead.

[Error 404: Tracking device disabled.]

"I can't!" The officer shouted back over to Stanford. "His tracking device has been disarmed!"

"What?!" Stanford turned his view over to Dipper again. He wanted to rush out and grab him. Not just because he wanted to keep him from escaping, but a flush of anxiety passed through him when he realized that the helicopter was still shooting. If they shot at his great nephew-

He stood up immediately, preparing to rush over and pull Dipper to the side, but before he could, he heard Mabel scream. "I'm sorry Grunkle Ford!" before the girl had tackled him down to the ground. She wouldn't let him take Dipper's freedom from him. Not this time.

"Mabel, let me go!" Ford fought against her, but despite his training, Mabel was somehow able to overpower him in strength. His brother Stanley wasn't lying to him when he mentioned that Mabel was born a natural fighter. She was easily able to hold him down with his arms held firmly behind his back.

"No can do, Grunkle Ford!" Mabel glared at him. "Dipper's our _family_ and I just can't stand by and treat him like some common criminal anymore. He's still _Dipper!_ "

Meanwhile, Dipper pulled off his jacket, tossing it to the ground and letting the cool breeze brush against him. Lasers, bullets, all of the sorts, fired around him in a mess of a noise. Blood splattered across the floor by those who were killed during the action, but it didn't discourage the brunette.

Instead, he quickened his pace.

"Come on, baby.." Bill's voice called out to him like a siren, luring the sailors to succumb to their desires. And that's just what Dipper did. "Come on." Bill cooed once more.

When he reached the edge of the building's rooftop that they were on, he didn't think twice before jumping off and clinging onto the rope that Bill had provided him, beaming a smile as he called out to his lover, "Bill!"

And like that, it was game over.

The helicopter had begun to turn around, and all guns ceased fire instantly. Mabel finally released Ford, and the two of them watched as Dipper flew off into the distance, swinging on the rope and blowing a goodbye kiss to all of them, before hanging upside down and twisting around the ropes. Just as he had been swinging on his hand-made swing back in the prison, Ford thought bitterly.

"Dipper.." Stanford sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair as the male's cheerful laugh echoed throughout the air, now just barely a whisper as the helicopter vanished from their line of sight.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once they were far from sight, Dipper started to climb up the rope, until he was met with Bill's prideful grin, his tattooed hand extended out towards him. Dipper took it with glee, as the blonde pulled him up onto the helicopter's surface.

"Bill!" Dipper beamed, throwing his arms around Bill's neck before pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

It had been far too long since they were able to kiss and hold each other like this.

They weren't about to part anytime soon. Bill grinned into the kiss, twisting his body so that he was dipping the brunette down, their heated make out session deepening upon result. Dipper instantly parted his lips for the blonde, who took the initiative of delving his tongue into Dipper's mouth, swirling around and tasting the delicious sugar, honey, and cotton candy that Dipper always tasted like. It was something he missed, something he yearned for, dreamed about for night after night, unable to get any sleep because those dreams were demons taunting him with its illusions.

But now, he was here. In his arms. Safe...home. Right where he belonged. By his side with him, and that's all Bill could ever ask for.

The older's tongue traced against Dipper's rows of teeth, before pulling back just slightly so that the two could battle in their own little kissing war.  Naturally, Dipper's grip on Bill's neck tightened before a hand reached up to dig into the beautiful golden roots of his hair, tugging the man closer, begging Bill to deepen the kiss.

Well, who was he to resist?

His tongue reached up to roll against the roof of Dipper's mouth, earning a giggle from Dipper at the ticklish sensation. God he loved his little Pine tree. His. All his.

Eventually the two pulled back for air, breathing heavily against each other but refusing to let go of the other. No, instead, they tumbled backwards. Bill fell onto the ground as Dipper pulled him into a bone crushing hug, his cheek nuzzling against Bill's chest happily. The result made Bill's chest rumble in a purr, which served to soothe Dipper and have him relax as one of Bill's hand found themselves holding onto Dipper's waist. The other reached up to stroke a piece of blue-brown curls out of Dipper's face.

"You look as otherworldly enchanting as the day I met you." Bill smiled, closing his eyes as he bumped his forehead against Dipper's.

Dipper scoffed, though in good nature. "You're such a sap..I fucking missed you, asshole."

"I know, little tree." His hand reached up to stroke the area underneath Dipper's eye, brushing a thumb against the tears that stained Dipper's face. "Don't cry..shh..I'm right here. I promise, I won't ever let anything separate us ever again." He cooed gently, placing a trail of soft, gentle kisses along his cheek.

"Better not, or I'll kick your ass." The brunette sniffed, leaning into the hand that cradled his cheek. "I mean it."

"I know. I'll gladly let that happen if I ever become so foolish enough to have you taken away from me again."

Dipper breathed a laugh. "Fuck, I love you."

"I love you more," Bill purred happily, licking at the bottom of Dipper's lip.

It wasn't until just then that Dipper took a good look at Bill's outfit. "You got all dressed up for me?" He purred. Bill always was the kind to dress up, but even more so for Dipper.  He wore his fanciest yellow brick patterned jacket, which stopped just short of his stomach. A pair of his finest black slacks, and instead of his usual top hat, Dipper noted that Bill was wearing a golden crown. There was a blue rose attached to his jacket as well.

"Well you know I'd do anything for you." Bill cooed, nuzzling his nose against Dipper's neck. The brunette naturally tilted his head to give him more access. "By the way, little Pine tree." Bill looked up at him then. "I have a pair of Pitt colas on ice and a multi-bear skinned rug waiting for you." He grinned at the excited gasp that escaped Dipper. "And that's not all, baby." He brought his hands to his lips, whistling out a high pitch.

It was then that Dipper caught sight of their two hyenas, Alcor and Mizar, rushing towards the them from the front of the helicopter. Their chuckle-like barks added to the laughter that filled the room as they pounced on the two, sending Dipper crashing to Bill's side. "Babies!" He cooed, immediately reaching up to scratch at Mizar's ears as the pup licked at his face. Alcor rested on top of Bill, howling in glee as he wagged his tail.

"You're both good boys, aren't you?" Bill huffed, gently pushing at Alcor so that he could sit up. He whined at first, thinking his owner was sending him away, but when Bill brought him in for a hug and started scratching his cheek, the hyena's ears perked up, tongue out in excited pants. "Waiting for us like this."

Dipper chuckled, playfully wrestling Mizar to the ground and giving him tummy rubs. "Oh Bill," He whispered out, so grateful to have his three babies back. "You really do go out of your way for me, don't you?"

"Well what can I say? I aim to please." The blonde smirked, nuzzling into Alcor's fur. It was the truth, after all.

He'd do anything to spoil his little sapling rotten. Just like the royalty he was meant to be.

"Down, boys!" Dipper squealed as he tried to stand up, only to be knocked back down by the two hyenas. "Babies!" Dipper groaned halfheartedly.

"Alcor, Mizar, off." Bill grabbed a couple of doggy treats from his pocket, throwing it over to the side in order to lure the two off of them. He sat up then, offering a hand for the brunette when the two pups had finally moved aside, all but gorging down on the two treats they received.

"Need a hand?"

Dipper looked up before placing his own hand within Bill's, intertwining their fingers. "Thanks, nerd." He smiled gratefully when Bill eased him up, leading them to their seats in the helicopter.

God it felt good to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to:
> 
> aionexx for drawing this gorgeous fanart: https://www.instagram.com/p/BQPNLh-Am9-/  
> crazyfantasylvlme for drawing this beautiful piece: http://crazyfantasylvlme.tumblr.com/post/156948556452/ideainspired-from  
> luminaxandra for drawing this adorable work: http://luminaxandra.tumblr.com/image/158393366209
> 
> Thank you to each and every one of you for drawing fanart for my story and allowing me to show it off in my fic! There is another piece that I want to feature in this story but I still need to ask them for permission! Hopefully I can feature their drawing in the next chapter!
> 
> And lastly, thank ALL OF YOU guys for all of the moral support you have shown me! I love you guys <3 Stay awesome!


	7. Author's Note

Hey everyone, I'm SO sorry to have gotten your hopes up on thinking that my lame butt finally updated, only to see it's an author's note...I really hate doing that! Please forgive me!

Good news, though, is that I AM currently working on the next chapter for this story, it's not been abandoned, I promise! Simply on hiatus. That aside, the reason for this author's note is actually a vote, if you will. I had hoped to have the next chapter up and running long ago but I simply can't decide on how it will turn out.

That's where YOU, my lovely, beautiful, patient readers, come in! How would YOU personally like to see this story continue? I want to make sure the next chapters are something that will hopefully make the God awful wait worth it for all of you.

So please comment below if you would like to see the next chapter be cute, sweet, and fluffy, revolving mostly around Bill and Dipper...OR...more serious, plot related (not having as much BillDip if any), and revolving mostly around Ford and Mabel's point of view, before and after Dipper left.

Both chapters will still lead to the same outcome, with a happy ending (as promised), though I wanted to see what all of you would prefer. A sweet chapter between Bill and Dipper after 6 long chapters before they FINALLY got together again, or a chapter that explained more to the plot (probably). Thank you all again (and I'm so freaking sorry if I got your hopes up, have a virtual hug my friends)


	8. Love Is Deeper Than The Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford recalls back to the date Bill had first taken Dipper away from him, while Mabel tries to get her great uncle to understand that Dipper is family, whether he kills people or not. Meanwhile, Bill and Dipper take some time to decide their next plan of action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (;
> 
> Update for you, my friends~ I will be deleting the author's note last "chapter" eventually, since this chapter has both plot for Ford and Mabel and fluff for Dipper and Bill.

_Ford wasn’t sure what to feel at that very moment. Confusion, betrayal, hurt..sad? Yes, sad, too. All of those things, and more that he couldn’t decipher. It was strange. All of it bundled inside of his heart, and yet for a man of science, he had no knowledge on what to call such a complex set of emotions._

_Perhaps a major factor contributing to it could be considered as guilt, or regret. Maybe both. At this point, he wasn’t sure._

_He wasn’t certain of anything now._

_“Sir?”_

_A very distant part of him could barely make out a faint voice trying to reach him, but try as he might, he simply couldn’t come to any sort of response._

  _Old, pale blue-gray eyes, fixated on nothing in particular, just...off. While his gaze had been shifted towards the now torn down wall of the asylum he had been so proud to call his own, his attention was lost and unable to return._

  _He wondered, how, and when did this first begin?_

  _At the time, he’d thought he’d been making the right decision, pushing his nephew towards success by having complete confidence in his abilities. If someone would have told him that entrusting the boy to treating and taking care of him, of all people, would result in the drastic and misfortunate events that lead Dipper to the wrong, chaotic path that Cipher followed, he would have taken it all back the moment Dipper had stepped foot into his asylum._

  _Choosing Dipper as Bill’s only personal psychiatrist was nothing but a mistake. He’d miscalculated, something he wasn’t used to. He was certain that with Dipper’s innocence, enthusiasm, and intellect, he could withstand Bill’s manipulative powers. One thing he didn’t think to consider, however, was the fact that Dipper was a young adult who had never experienced sharing romantic or sexual feelings with someone.. The kid was just too interested in his video games, books, and studies to care for a relationship before. Guess Cipher must have changed that for him._

  _If Cipher could see the look of devastation on Ford’s face, he was fairly certain the blonde would mock him, laugh in his face about how he had played him, just as the “King of Games” had predicted. Bill clearly saw right through Dipper, instantly knowing how to swoon him over with his sweet promises and sugar coated words of affection. He was like a golden demon with a silver tongue._

  _Persuading Dipper to do his every wish clearly didn’t prove to be very hard. By the end of it all, he had Dipper wrapped around his finger. Ford just wasn’t sure how he of all people had managed to charm Dipper, a young adult who had always been responsible and knew fairly well not to fall for a patient._

  _However it happened, the fact that Dipper had betrayed them for Bill of all people is unavoidable. Now, all Ford can do is stare in disbelief at the hundreds of dead bodies, security guards, that lined up down the hallways of the asylum. A little message on the part of the wall that wasn’t destroyed, sat there for him, laughing at him as the blood it was written from dripped down the cement: “Did you expect anything less?”_

  _Even now, with Bill (and Dipper) being long gone, he could still hear the maniac’s laughter ringing through his ears, whispering about how he’d been right all along, that Ford had never been, and never will be, a match for him._

  _Revelation. One of Bill’s unique abilities aside from his unique (though hardly used)  fire manipulation. While his blue flames could be just as deadly, nothing was more threatening than Cipher’s mind. He was a genius far beyond his time. Perhaps even beyond this world. Because of this, proving to be a step ahead of him was impossible. He always knew just what to do and where to be in their little game of cat and mouse._

  _I_ _f he could take it all back, take back that confidence that he had, thinking that Dipper could finally be the one to cure Cipher of his insanity._

  _"_ _Sir! Are you alright?”_

  _A voice called out to him again. The same one, in fact. This time, however, he had finally gathered the strength he needed to tear his eyes away from the crime scene, where Dipper and Bill had just made their escape not even thirty minutes ago. His eyes closed. He sighs out a faint “Yes...I’m fine.”_

  _Lifting himself from the ground, he glances at one of his employees, one of the lucky few to have survived the incident. “I want a status report.” The male stiffens, a bad sign, Ford was sure. Still, he nods, holding his hand on his head in a salute to his orders._

  _“Intellect has informed me that over thirty men have been reported dead, five have been severely injured and have been rushed to the E.R immediately.”_

  _“Very well.” Ford pinches the bridge of his nose, frowning behind his palm. He doesn’t feel any better at the news. No one deserved to have been tortured and killed by the man. Especially not his men. He was proud to have all of them on his team, each one with good families at home that depended on them. Once again, he felt a twinge of regret and guilt flood through him. He could have stopped this, if only he had been smart enough. “And what of the prisoners?”_

  _“Even with the casualties, Cipher was the only one to have been noted to escape so far, sir.”_

  _He wasn’t sure what to make of the situation. None of it was good news. Even if Cipher was the only one to escape, it resulted in the loss of his employees, and most importantly, Dipper. His beloved little nephew whom he had seen grow up into a fine man over the years, his dream always the same, to be like Ford himself when he was older._

  _That sweaty, awkward boy who preferred a good mystery book over going out on a date with a girl or out with his friends. Dipper, who always protected his twin sister, Mabel, and loved his family with his entire heart. The boy had never been one to fight, but the minute someone had hurt his sister’s feelings or threatened his family, the boy was the first to step up to the scene with his fist raised and the determination to protect and defend his loved ones._

  _The same kid, had just given himself completely to Cipher. Throwing away his career by giving him a requested machine gun and aiding the prisoner with his escape, Dipper had willingly followed the man above and beyond, wishing to please him. He’d seen through one of the security tapes that Dipper even gathered the strength to_ **_kill_ ** _someone, just to hear praise out of the blonde._

  _If it wasn’t the fact that Dipper committed murder alone that scared him, it was how...eerily Dipper had laughed in the recorded video. Something about it was dark, possessive...inhumane, even._

  _It sounded exactly like Bill’s own laughter, and that one haunted his nightmares even to this day._

  _Before the surveillance camera’s photoage of the scene had ended, it had managed to catch a glimpse of a crooked smile on the man’s face, just before he’d taken the pistol that Bill had loaned him, and shot directly at the camera, cracking the screen completely._

  _And then the Dipper he knew was gone. Bill had taken him from him and turned him into his own little play toy._

  _Ford was pissed._

 " _...Sir?” The male employee looked at him with a hint of concern and doubt. Questioning his behavior. “What are your orders?”_

  _“Start calling the families of those who have died. Let them know of the news, offer them our sincerest apologies and report back to me afterwards. I need to file in this report. There’s no doubt news of Cipher’s escape will reach the news soon enough.”_

 " _Will do, sir.” The male saluted his boss, leaving the older in the darkened room, alone, with his thoughts that hissed about how all of this was clearly his fault._

  _Guilt was a hell of a demon._

 

* * *

Stanford Pines had remembered the day that Bill and Dipper had very first escaped from the Gravity Falls Insane Asylum. At that time, he’d sworn to make Cipher rue his entire existence, to exact his revenge and take Dipper back from him, to save his nephew from the demon’s hold.

 When Mabel had reported to have arrested Dipper herself, all that time ago, Ford had finally thought the time had come. Where they could cure Dipper from whatever Cipher had done to his mind, and have their innocent nephew back.

 Yet as time passed by with the boy being locked behind bars, Ford had begun to lose hope.

 They had him back, yes, but it was clear that there was no hope of curing him. Still, he was just happy to have him _back_ , at least. Behind jail or not. At least he was still there with him.With his family.

 All he had to do next was to get Cipher, have him arrested and sent to the world’s highest security prison available, and as far away from Dipper as possible. He was certain they could do that, at least.

 Once again, however, his overconfidence had led to his own downfall. He always focused too much on his goal, and not enough on the people around him, because even HE should have seen Dipper using the opportunity he had given him by having him show them to his and Bill’s old base, to contact the man himself and have the blonde rescue him.

 He didn’t see it, however, and perhaps that’s why he couldn’t even fight away from Mabel’s arms while she still held him down, even after Dipper was long gone.

 Whatever hope he had at helping Dipper and getting his revenge on Bill in the beginning had vanished. Cipher had not only played him once, but twice.

 He couldn’t even find the energy to lift his head up.

 “Grunkle Ford?” Mabel looked down at him, sadly. She felt just as much pain as he did, seeing Dipper fly away once more, leaving them behind. She knew her brother, however. When he was set on something..there was no changing him back. He was just too persistent.

 As the old saying goes: _‘If you love something, set it free.’_

 She loved Dipper more than anything. He’d always been there for her, supporting her as they faced their problems. Even going out of his way to push his needs and wants aside just for her. Because of that, she always felt in debt to him. Not that he’d ever ask or request anything from her, but moreso because she wanted to repay him for being the best brother she ever could have asked for.

 Maybe that was why she’d finally decided to let Dipper go. That, and knowing that inside, Dipper was still HIM. Yes, he changed. He did do terrible things. Things that made Mabel wish she had been there more for her brother, so that perhaps he would have never have chosen to go down the wrong path. Yet throughout it all, even after all the people he’s killed or harmed, all of the illegal dealings he’s done, all of the victim’s he’s manipulated, he’d never stopped loving his family.

 And as painful as it was to admit, that little bit was enough for her.

 Ford just simply couldn’t see it the way she had.

 “Grunkle Ford,” She tries again. “We have to let him go. We can’t keep him locked up anymore, he’s family. Even you understand how wrong that is, right?”

 Stanford shook his head. “We could have helped him. If he wouldn’t have gone on this ridiculous mission with us, there’s still a possibility that we could get _our_ Dipper back.”

Even though Mabel understood what Stanford was likely thinking, she still couldn’t help but feel a twitch of anger. “He still is.” She bit the inside of her cheek, lifting her great uncle off the floor and onto his feet. “I didn’t see it until recently, but he’s still himself. I mean, yeah, he’s changed. Like, a lot. Have you seen the clothes he’s wearing? Dipper never would have worn something that revealing, especially not without being super dorky and weird about it. He’s still our little dip’ dot though, Grunkle Ford.”

 “Then why did he betray us?!” Ford snapped his head towards her, anger flashing in his eyes. His heart was practically breaking at this point, and he wasn’t in the mood to argue with his niece of all people, but all of his built up emotions sort of broke into a fit of anger.

 Mabel threw her head back, rolling her eyes and groaning. “Ugh, how many times do you need to hear this Grunkle Stan?!” She threw her arms out, one hand holding her heart and the other pointing in the direction Dipper had taken off not too long ago. “He didn’t betray any of us! You know he still loves us more than anything right? Even more than Bill?”

 “If that’s the truth, then care to explain why Dipper took off with the damned psychopath not once, but twice?” The older man scoffed, nose wrinkling in disagreement with Mabel’s words.

 “That’s just how love works.” Mabel could not believe that she had to explain the concept of love to her older relative. Seriously? “People tend to leave their families when they grow up and move out with their partner.”

 “This isn’t a regular couple we’re talking about. They continuously break the law, stealing and murdering whatever and whoever they want just to have their way.”

 “Yeah, Dipper does some totally fucked up stuff now, Grunkle Ford, but who cares if he does or not? He’d never hurt us, and he still wants to keep in touch. He just doesn’t because he _knows_ if he does, you’ll try to arrest him the minute you two walk into the same room.”

 Stanford opened his mouth as if to protest, but Mabel held up her finger and hushed him before he could.

 “Before you even say anything Great Uncle Ford, what’s more important to you? Dipper? Or your dumb laws?”

 “............” Now that..Stanford wasn’t sure of. He’d always been strict on the belief that one should always follow the laws set by society. Going against them was punishable by jail, naturally, but his family had always been important to him too. Dipper happened to have just gone completely against everything he stood for. His own nephew, of all people. How could he just let that slide?

Unable to come up with an answer, Ford simply looks at the ground, refusing to reply.

 Mabel sighs, running her fingers through her hair. “Until you can answer that, Grunkle Ford..don’t call me in for work.” She grabs the police officer badge that clung to her uniform, dropping it on the ground effortlessly and turning her back on them. “Because I refuse to work for you if it means having to put my brother in jail. And when you can tell me what you know is right, I’ll be at Pacifica’s.” She pauses, giving her great uncle one last glance before walking away. The lonesome taps of the heels of her shoes could be heard as she left her uncle behind, not willing to spend another second fighting with him.

 When Stanford and the others are away from earshot, Mabel glances up at the night sky, watching sadly as a shooting star shot across the sky. She holds her hand up, almost as if to grab it and make her wish come true. “..Please talk to me soon, Dippin’ dot.”

 

* * *

 

 

Warm. Safe. Content.

 Dipper felt all of these things as he rested in Bill’s lap. The blonde’s long, slim fingers combed neatly through his hair, massaging his scalp effortlessly. It made him rumble in content. God he missed this..being next to Bill and being able to be affectionate with the man he loved. He nuzzled into his chest, smiling happily into the familiar scent Bill always seemed to have. It was hard to place..perhaps a mixture of Margaritas and how he figured nightfall smelled like. He made a mental note to ask what cologne Bill used. Definitely not so he could spray it on all of his clothes and smell his lover’s scent like an addict on drugs.

 Obviously.

 Bill breathing in, causing his chest to move in response, brought Dipper back from his thoughts. It was so nice being able to cuddle like this. He never knew just how..wholesome one could be just by hearing their partner’s heartbeat.

 It made Dipper want to kiss him. So he did. His hands reached up, pushing himself away from Bill’s chest so that he could bury his head into Bill’s neck, peppering the tanned skin with a trail of soft kisses. Naturally, Bill tilted his head so that Dipper would have more skin to kiss.

The brunette slowly moved his little pecks up his neck, onto Bill’s jawline. He closed his eyes, sighing peacefully. If anybody had asked him what love was like, it’d be just how grateful and blessed you felt just being in that special someone’s presence. Sure, love was still no more different than having a best friend (just in different terms), but occasionally you had these moments and everything just felt right in the world.

 “Bill?” Dipper pulled back from the blonde’s cheek, staring into those familiar golden orbs. “There’s something I want.”

 "And what's that, Sugar Pine?" Bill asked with a purr in his voice. He pulled the other flush against his chest again when Dipper tried to pull back, not allowing the younger to escape his hugs. Because he’d missed holding Dipper in his arms, and he’d be damned if he tried to stop him from cuddling him.

 Instead of resisting, the brunette's arms simply locked around his neck, fingers happily tangling into his golden locks.

 He leaned in then, pressing their foreheads together. "A night out with you. It's been so long since I've been able to get out and have some fun. A little date night with you is all I need."

 “Awe,” Bill cooed, pressing their foreheads together and staring into Dipper’s chocolate brown orbs. “Poor thing, all that time in jail’s got you yearning for some time on the wild side?”

 “Yes, please,” Dipper pouted, giving Bill the puppy eyed look that he knew Bill couldn’t resist.

 The blonde chuckled then, a playful smirk on his face “And what about the sodas I have waiting at home for us?”

 “That can wait.” A snort came from Dipper as he rolled his eyes. “Besides..what’s a good round of sex without a little foreplay?”

 Bill rose a brow at this, “And since when have you been the kind to beg for foreplay? If I recall correctly, you’re always asking me to hurry on with it.”

 Dipper shrugged his shoulders, “I guess it’s just been so long. Come on Bill, are you really going to deny me like this?”

 “Hell no! I could never say no to these cute cheeks.” Bill pursed his lips, grabbing both of Dipper’s cheeks and pulling at them playfully, despite Dipper’s annoyed cries of protest. “Come on, you know I’m a sucker for wine and crime! We’re going to have the night of our lives, just you wait!”

 “Hah, yes!” Dipper raised his fist up in victory. “What should we do first?” He beams excitedly, flashing the other a toothy grin.

 “I think I may have an idea! One second,” Bill chirped, grabbing a backpack that rested off to the side of their seats. He pulled out two pairs of roller skates.To which Dipper rose a brow in confusion, before Bill clarified for him. “Mizar, Alcor, how would you boys like to go on a little walk?”

 At their names being mentioned, the two hyenas lift their heads up, tongues out and tails wagging as they all but ran over to the two. As if in agreement to his suggestion, they barked loudly, licking at their owners’ faces.

 Dipper laughed, petting Alcor’s neck and nuzzling into his fur. “I bet I can beat you to the nearest dog park.”

 “Oh, a challenge is it? Think you can really beat me?”

 “Please, with my hands tied behind my back.”

 Bill smirked, leaning closer to Dipper. “Loser has to get a tattoo of the other’s face on their back.”

 “Is that it? Well that should be no problem for you. You practically worship my face,” Dipper grabbed Bill by the tie, pulling him in for a hot kiss, molding their lips together. The blonde happily complied, kissing back with just as much passion as his tongue parted through his lips, darting across Dipper’s and tugging his bottom lip in a small nip. Naturally Dipper allowed his tongue to slide into his mouth, running across his own.

 He could feel Bill’s hands fall on his hips, pulling him closer. When he tilted his head a bit in order give Bill more room, he could feel the other’s grip on him tighten. He even swore he heard Bill moan when Dipper rolled his tongue, pulling his away from Bill’s so that he could lick the corner of the blonde’s mouth playfully.

 Bill chuckled at this, pulling away and allowing his hand to fall from Dipper’s hips, grabbing the brunette’s hand into his own and intertwining their fingers. “As if. Pine tree, I hope you’re ready to add to that little tattoo collection. I think a picture of me will really complete the masterpiece.” He winked, his eyes holding a fiery challenge in them.

 “Bring it.” He growled, using his free hand to cup Bill’s face and force him to look into his eyes. “I dare you.”

 “Oh, you’re on.”

 

* * *

 

Eventually their ride on the helicopter came to an end as they were brought to the nearest landing station that Bill had ready for them in the city. They had been here before on numerous occasions, so both of them knew the area fairly well. A couple of streets down was the hotel that they had stayed at their first night here. Take a left at the corner, then another right, and there was a dog park accessible for the public.

It was there that the two decided to have their race. They would start from the landing point and skate their way through the city, each accompanying their hyenas. It was decided that Bill would take Alcor, while Dipper would take Mizar. With their leashes attached, they’d allow their babies to run free as they skated with them. Whoever reached the dog park first would be declared the winner.

 Dipper could say he knew it would be a blast, that much was certain. As he finished tying the last of the shoelaces on his skates to his feet, he risked a glance up at Bill, who had been smugly waiting for him to finish. “What’s the matter _sweetheart_ , you’re not having any last second thoughts are you?” He purred, blowing a kiss at Dipper with the tip of his fingers.

 To prove how serious he was, Dipper made a motion, “grabbing” the air kiss in the palm of his hand and tossing it away, smirking as Bill gasped, a hand on his chest and wiping a nonexistent tear away.

 “As if, asshole. I’m in it to win it.”

 “Why Pine tree, I’m hurt!” Bill feigned a look of disappointment. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you almost want me to lose!”

The brunette rolled his eyes, not buying Bill’s act for a minute. “Whatever. Let’s just go ahead and start this race.” He sat up then, dusting himself off and putting Mizar’s leash on his collar, rubbing his fluffy cheeks. “Ready boy?”

 Mizar barked in response, and it was by Dipper’s willpower and strength alone that he was able to keep the hyena from bolting too early.

 “Alright, Alcor.” Bill strokes the identical hyena’s ears, “Don’t let me down.” He laughed when Alcor licked at his cheeks, wiping the saliva off of him.

 Along the sidelines, Tad Strange sat patiently, clearing his throat when he felt the two were taking too long. “Yes, well, shall I begin the countdown, sir?”

 When Bill gave the order, Tad nodded, holding his hand out. “On your mark...ready,”

 Both the blonde and the brunette get into position, preparing to dash off as soon as the signal was clear.

 “Set..”

 “Go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Who wins the race, who gets a new tattoo?? Ford tries to comprehend Mabel and Dipper's choices, while also struggling on how to take care of what his job calls for him to do.


	9. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford gets some unsettling news after two men arrive in his office. Dipper and Bill start their long awaited race. Who will be the victor? Who would have who's tattoo on their body?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well!
> 
> I'm alive!! Just kidding I'm actually still dead inside- the only reason why y'all are getting an update is because SOMEONE (you know who you are) decided to nicely try and get my lazy ass to actually do some work on this story so
> 
> Here you go m8s, hope y'all enjoy (: Cause I'm going back to hibernating for another few months (evil laughter)

It’s dark..

 

The only light giving way into the room was the that of an old television, and the computer that sat in front of him. Static sounds could be heard, as the t.v appeared to be having difficulty attempting to work properly. It was like a dull buzz in the back of his mind, something he could recognize, but at the same time, was far too dissociated with everything other than his digital document to do anything about it. Even with the distraction, it didn’t stop the throbbing headache that came with the sound.

 

_ Focus. _

 

That’s what his mind was screaming at him, yet refused to cooperate with what it was commanding him to do. His thoughts were scrambled together, worrying about what could have been, what he could have done, and what he has to do.

 

_ You need to focus. _

 

Again, that phrase was thrown at him as if he didn’t already understand his objective. If he didn’t get this file completed and sent to the agency, there would be no way he could advance on what to do next.

 

Calloused hands worked hard to type out everything he’d needed to prove of the events that had taken place just mere hours ago. How many casualties there were, the time each of this had happened, the file records for when their facility had been infiltrated, the usual necessary information.

 

More static came from the television once more before a monotone, uncaring, voice gave through. 

 

“-nd...b...se..d..” It was difficult to make out, but with one swift fist smacking against the side of the television, the voice became clear and worked out.

 

“Casualties revolving around those unfortunate enough to be involved in the prisoner escape have been reported to been fatal for some. When asked for more information about the event, Stanford Pines, the head of the Gravity Falls Insane Asylum, had denied our news reporters any more information. What we do know, is that a total of twenty five of Pines’ employees have been brutally killed in their expedition to William Cipher’s old hide away, as learned from now escaped prisoner, Dipper Pines.

 

It has been noted that just earlier that evening, Cipher had been able to bust into the facility through the unwilling help of one Jesus Rameriz. After gaining entry, he’d kidnapped Stanford’s leading scientist and engineer, Fiddleford McGucket, before stealing their helicopter and aiding Dipper Pines in his escape.

The current location of these two psychotic criminals is unknown, though the suspects have been expected to be making their way North of Gravity Falls. Citizens have been advised to stay indoors until further notice. Should either Dipper Pines or William Cipher be seen, it has been noted to run for safety immediately and contact Stanford Pines on their whereabouts. 

 

Due to the level of threat and unpredictability, all schools within the area have been closed. Nearby police officers who are able to lend a hand are expected to call Gravity Falls Insane Asylum for further instructions.

 

Fox News reporters will continue to investigate the matter at hand. Please stand by for more details. In other news..”

 

Click.

 

Before Stanford could possibly hear the worse of what the media had to say,  the television was turned off, though not by his own will. 

 

“Stanford Pines?” A deep masculine voice came from behind him, as well as the sound of footsteps and the shuffling of the door behind him. Turning his head, the older man sighed tiredly as two agents appeared before him.

 

He should have expected the agency to send their own after his failure.

 

When he’d refused to respond, the taller, older looking of the two stepped closer. “My name is Agent Powers. This is Agent Triggers.” He gestures over to the smaller, each of them pulling out their badges as standards required of them “We’re with the U.S Government. Under official orders, we’re here to inform you that we’re taking charge over your Great Nephew’s case and remove you from your status.”

 

Ford sighs, running a hand down his cheek at the news. “I’m sorry, but I can’t allow you to do this.”

 

Powers appeared unphased by his declaration. “Mr. Pines, you’re in no position of power to deny the Government. Now you can either cooperate with us, and tell us everything you know, or you can and will be put under arrest.”

 

He can’t help but flinch under the authority in Agent Powers’ voice. He was right, having failed not once, but twice, to confine Cipher, and then his nephew, it was obvious that the Government felt the two of them, now out and likely to wreck havoc, the threat levels were far too dangerous to continue leaving this in his care. However, he felt the urge to resist. This was his nephew after all, with the government in charge, Dipper would not receive any mercy like he had from him. “You don’t understand, he’s my nephew!” He argues, standing up from his computer and immediately abandoning his work. “I can get him back, I know it. Without me in charge, Dipper won’t be willing to work with you.”

 

“Sir, with all due respect, it’s already been proven clear that allowing you to have any sort of control in keeping Dipper Pines detained, we’ve made a mistake. Through your carelessness, America has been put back under a Cipher’s nose. The dangers to your failures have far outweighed your family ties with your nephew. Need I remind you of Cipher’s criminal record? There’s no telling what he will do now that Dipper Pines has escaped. The two of them combined, we can say with confidence that America will be put under attack.”

 

“....Tell me, what will happen to him if you manage to actually capture him?”

 

Agent Powers and Triggers share a look, clearly thinking over what to say to him. Powers shakes his head, before allowing Triggers to speak up. “All we can say is that he will be placed under the Government’s care, and taken away to where he can harm no one ever again.”

 

Something about this, didn’t seem right. As if they were hiding something bigger, which, Ford was confident that they were, but just what?

 

He’s tried simply detaining Dipper before, but one way or another, Dipper was just..far too dangerous. He recalls the incident where he’d been able to take out multiple of his men in under two minutes, no weapons needed. Arresting him wasn’t going to do the trick, and they knew this. 

 

If they were actually able to capture Bill and Dipper, they wouldn’t just arrest them- they’d..

 

Suddenly it all comes together, his eyes widen, panic settling in him. “You can’t!” He revolts, taking Powers’ collar in his hands. “He’s just a child!”

 

If there’s one thing he’s known, is that despite their own laws, the Government has no limit. If they felt it would benefit them in any way, it didn’t matter how morally wrong their methods were.

If they arrested Dipper, they’d-

 

CRACK

 

Stanford’s head reeled back as a forceful punch hit him square across the jaw. 

 

Powers, holding himself defensively in case Stanford got out of control once more and decided to attack. When given the moment, Triggers grabs his gun, pointing it directly at Stanford’s head. “Stanford Pines, we will not ask you once more. Perhaps we did not make our point clear. If you do not provide us with details on Cipher’s whereabouts, America will be faced with the dangerous possibility that Cipher will strike at any time. For us to be able to protect our citizens and prevent this from happening, you will follow our orders.”

Shit..

 

 

* * *

 

“And then he just, won’t listen to me! I’ve told him countless times that we need to trust Dipper, and leave him alone, but he’s so obsessed with his laws that he’s putting them before him!” Mabel lashed out the frustration that she’d been holding since she’d left Stanford back at the abandoned amusement park. Since then, she returned back to Pacifica’s place, so that she could blow off her steam. Her girlfriend was always willing to listen to her when she needed time to cool off, and she’d know right away that the blonde would agree with her. 

 

When Pacifica and Dipper had first met, they weren’t friends by any means. If anything, the two fought like cat and dog, constantly disapproving and disliking each other, until the two managed to eventually put their feelings towards each other aside after Dipper had learned that the two girls were dating.

 

Begrudgingly, the two put off their arguments in order to make Mabel happy, which eventually resulted in the two becoming fairly close. It blessed Mabel’s heart, watching her girlfriend and her beloved brother turn their hateful bickering into playful teasing within the first year Mabel and Pacifica had started dating. Pacifica had even informed her that she’d learned to see Dipper as a brother over the time they’d gotten to befriend each other.

 

“I think you did the right thing, Mabel.” Pacifica looked up from her phone, staring back into her girlfriend’s eyes. “Letting Dipper go was probably for the best. I mean, not for the greater good of the world, but..” She shrugs. “I’m sure Ford just needs time to grasp everything. Just give him a few days and, I’m sure he’ll be apologizing to you.”

 

“It’s not me that he should be apologizing to.” Mabel pouts, “I know Dipper’s changed, he’s not the same Dippin’ dot that we used to know..but why can’t Ford just learn to accept him?”

 

“Old people can be hard sometimes, besides, it’s no secret that every member of the Pines’ family can be excessively stubborn. All three of you are as persistent as a bull.” That managed to get Mabel to laugh a little, allowing her to untense her shoulders. “I guess you’re right. I just..I hope he learns soon. I don’t think I’ll be able to talk to him again unless he does.” 

 

Pacifica stands up from her bed then, walking over to give her girlfriend a comforting hug. “He will, Mabel. And if he doesn’t, then we’ll just have to convince him. There’s no way he can keep up fighting with both his niece and nephew forever.”

 

“Do you think so?”

 

“I know so.” The blonde closed her eyes, puffing out with confidence. 

 

Mabel sighed in relief, Pacifica’s words persuading her into believing them. “Thank you, Pacifica..I needed to get that off of my chest.”

 

“Well, I know you’d do the same for me. But enough talk about what Stanford thinks. Are you sure you weren’t hallucinating earlier? Dipper, and short shorts? I’m sorry, but I just can’t see him having the confidence to actually wear something like that.”

 

“Pfft,” Mabel snorts, “Believe me, he was. Not only was he wearing that, but he had on fishnets too.” 

 

This caused Pacifica’s eyes to widen in disbelief. “No way. You’re kidding me!”

 

“I’m being completely serious! Here, take a look!” She pulls out her phone, going through her image gallery in order to pull up a recent picture of Dipper that she’d taken of him while he wasn’t looking.

 

Needing to see the proof for herself, Pacifica steals a glance at the girl’s phone. Indeed, there it was, Dipper wearing extremely tight shorts that quite honestly, she had to admit was jealous of for being able to pull it off so well. The fishnets actually managed to show the amazing legs she’d known he had, and the top? It matched beautifully. While it wasn’t something she herself would ever wear, she had to admit, Dipper looked absolutely amazing in it.

 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but he actually grew a fashion sense thanks to Bill. Who would have thought? I figured he’d spend his entire life wearing that worn down trucker hat, flannel shirt, and oversized hoodie.”

 

The brunette twin makes a sound of agreement, “He’s even gotten into wearing makeup now! He’s even more obsessed with his appearance than you are!”

 

“Watch it,” Pacifica warned her girlfriend, though there was no edge in her voice.

 

Mabel opened her mouth, getting ready to speak, when her phone started playing “Taking Over Midnight” as her ringtone.

 

She looked at the contact to see who’d possibly be calling her, only to gasp when Stanford’s name came on the screen. “It’s Grunkle Ford!” She places her hand over the back of the phone as if to keep her great uncle from hearing her voice despite having yet to answer the phone.

 

“Answer it!” Pacifica urged, “He might be trying to apologize now!”

 

Hoping that she was right, Mabel steals a glance of confidence, sliding her finger against her phone to answer, and placing it against her ear.

 

“Grunkle Ford?”

 

……

 

“Wait, slow down! You’re not making any sense.”

 

……

 

“Dipper..? So wait does this mean you’re-”

 

……

 

“WHAT?!” Mabel screams so loud it causes Pacifica to look up immediately, glancing over at her in concern. “Hang on, Pacifica and I will be right over!” She rushes to grab her jacket, putting her shoes on, before mumbling something out of ear reach into the phone. Once she’d hung up with the older man, her head snapped over to Pacifica. “We need to go, now.”

 

“What, why?”

 

“Because..” Mabel sighs, “My brother needs me.”

 

* * *

 

The wind blowing through his hair was exhilarating. It made him feel alive, rushing past the town in a hurry as he and Mizar made their way past everyone in a hurry, eager to beat Bill at their little race. Right now, looking back, he and Mizar were in the lead, but just barely. Things weren’t quite set in stone yet, knowing Bill, he could be teasing Dipper and letting him think he’s won. Overconfidence could lead to a downfall after all. Dipper knew better though. “Faster Mizar!” He yelled at his baby. The hyena barked in response, following Dipper’s command and running as fast as his furry legs would carry the two of them. He’d been sure to keep a watchful eye out, however, in case Bill had tried to pull any funny tricks.

 

Bill did seem to be gaining on them, which Dipper didn’t mind. It was rather funny to watch as people ran away screaming as soon as they’d spotted them rolling past them at insane speeds, with their large hyenas. At one point, Dipper had even knocked a kid down, causing him to cry and scream as his mom rushed to bring him to safety before Bill could run the poor boy over.

 

Dipper turned his head to watch, laughing maniacally at them. 

 

His eyes had been closed, reveling in the scene for just another moment, but snapped open when he heard Bill’s voice ahead of him. “Cute, sweetheart, but don’t let yourself get distracted yet!” He called back, smirking at Dipper’s utter horror at how Bill had managed to get ahead of him so easily.

“Bill, you ass!” He growled, sticking his tongue out at the blonde and pulling at the skin beneath his eye. 

 

“Only for you, Pine tree!”

 

Grunting, Dipper tugged a bit on Mizar’s leash, trying to get the hyena to quicken his pace. Despite his baby’s efforts however, he couldn’t quite reach him. How did Bill even..? Thinking back on it, he must have slowed down when he was laughing at the kid, and hadn’t even realized. 

 

Well, that was fine. He had a trick or two up his sleeve! Reaching for his bag (one that he and Bill had stolen on their first date. He was very proud to show it off, after it was being sold for ten grand), he pulled out a doggy toy. Nothing fancy, just a simple ball that Mizar and Alcor had always loved playing with. He and Bill would sit at the park sometimes and play fetch with the two, throwing it directly towards people after Bill had managed to teach them how to steal whenever they’d come back. 

 

“Mizar!” Dipper coos. While Mizar couldn’t afford to look back at him, he could tell that he’d heard him due to the fact that his ears had swiveled behind him, indicating they were picking up on his voice.  “Want to play fetch?” He squeezes the ball, which resulted in a large squeaky sound. In order to ensure that Mizar was motivated, he squeezed it a couple times, each squeak riling Mizar up more and more.

 

Once he felt he was a bit close enough to Bill for his trick to work, he threw the dog toy as far as he could. Just like an overly excited pup, Mizar barked and laughed, his tail wagging happily as the Dipper felt their speed increase significantly with Mizar chasing after the squeaky ball.

 

The best part about it? Bill obviously didn’t expect Dipper to pull such a trick. The blonde nearly lost his balance when Mizar rushed past Bill and Alcor, the force being almost too powerful for Bill to handle, if it wasn’t for the fact that he had something Dipper didn’t.

 

Just as he was about to lose his footing, and fall back, Bill had managed to secure it back just as easily by using enough of his blue flames to force him back up. Of course, the heat from such a high amount of fire had left a large burn mark on the side of the street, even leaving some flames behind him for other civilians to put out.

 

Dipper tched. If Bill HAD managed to fall, it would have bought Dipper enough time to obtain the win easily. “Guess you’re not going to go out so easily.” He huffed.

 

“Oh sapling, won’t you ever learn?” Bill’s voice had raised so he could hear him correctly. “I thought you knew better than this..”

 

Turning back to steal a glance at him, Dipper raised his brow. “Than what? That you’re so dependent on your fire powers that you can’t win without them?” He gave a toothy grin.

 

“Funny,” Bill coos, admiring the way the sun shone down on his lover like this. He really was absolutely gorgeous. The way the sun reflected off of the fabric of his shorts and jacket made it glimmer and shine, and the light reflecting off of those beautiful emerald eyes just made his heart sore. He almost decided to throw the race right then and there just to see his little sapling’s face light up in victory.

 

….Almost.

 

“But no, I was referring to the fact that you should never try and cheat me, little tree. But I admit, I admire your efforts.” He winked, and that was all Dipper had time to take in before Bill had clapped his hands, throwing them back. Behind him, a huge jet of bright blue flames spread across them, giving the blonde a tremendous acceleration boost, like in one of those cartoons you’d see as a kid. The mere speed of it was unmatched to Dipper, as the blonde and Alcor had practically blew them behind, leaving nothing but those damned flames for Dipper to kiss as Bill disappeared out of sight.

 

“Fuck!” He cursed himself for being so easily out-played. Still, he wasn't one to give up. He and Mizar followed suit, though further behind.

 

By the time he’d actually managed to reach the dog park, Bill had been waiting at the gate’s entrance. Alcor was sitting, tongue sticking out of his mouth as he panted, waiting for Dipper and Mizar to arrive. 

 

Dipper hated it. He hated how Bill had out-cheated him. Hated the way he sat there with that smug look he got on his face. One that he’d known so well and hated so much. Why? Because it made Bill look irresistible, and Dipper couldn’t handle it. Damn jackass knew well enough how many times that superior look he got when he was right had turned Dipper on. And as much as he despised it, he couldn’t resist. 

 

So when he’d caught up to the now chuckling Bill, who sat there, leaning against the gate with one hand rested on his hip, Dipper couldn’t even find the wittiness to say anything to the bastard. 

 

“Looks like I won this round, Pine tree.” He practically purrs, grabbing hold of a fuming Dipper’s wrist, and tugging his lover towards him, which earned a yelp from the brunette. Bill pulled back Dipper’s jacket collar, nosing along his neck and teasing him with a lick along that smooth, pale, skin. “I can’t wait to see my face tattooed on your body. Now..where should we have it? Here?” He puts a hand on the inside of Dipper’s hips, “Perhaps..it would be sexy to see it when I’m sucking you off..Or perhaps here?” His other hand moves up to Dipper’s chest, “A common place..it’ll prove to everyone that you belong to me, and me only.” 

 

“Like the rest of my body doesn’t already,” Dipper growled. It was the truth, all over him were tattoos that littered his body with Cipher’s code, pictures of his symbol, and his name written practically ten times. Still, Dipper threw his hands back around Bill’s neck, tugging the blonde into kissing him.

 

Naturally, the blonde complied. His arms sneaking around to hold Dipper’s waist, picking and lifting him up, resulting in Dipper locking his legs around Bill to secure him in place. Dipper had grabbed Bill’s bottom lip between his teeth, pulling at it, demanding dominance. Dominance that Bill refused to give. Torturing Dipper, Bill pulled back, hands firmly placed under Dipper’s ass as he bumped their foreheads together.

 

“What’s this? Not only did I win the race, but I’m also being blessed with such a beautiful gift? I must be some sort of God, look at you, ready to give yourself to me like a human sacrifice.”

 

Dipper furrowed his brows, daring a challenging look into Bill’s eyes. “Don’t be so naive, I’m going to make you work for it after you cheated.”

 

“Hm, well, you were the one who cheated first, not that I mind at all.” Bill’s smirk grew into a genuine smile, “I rather like seeing you like this. I have to say, it’s quite the turn on..”

 

A roll of the brunette’s eyes came after his response. “Please, what are you? A masochist?”

 

“I can be anything you want me to be, babe.” Bill purrs, which makes Dipper lighten his scolding look into something sweeter, more in love than irritated. “I know, Bill.”

 

“..I know,” He smiles, pressing his lips against the taller’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There y'all go :) thanks for the patience y'all have been with me, and I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Some more plot, some lovey dove with Bill and Dipper, AND a little peak into Mabel's love life.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? You guys want more?
> 
> I apologize if there were any possible errors in my writing. Again, writing more serious, dark stories like this isn't my forte but I wanted to give it a shot (:


End file.
